O reencontro
by Fabi
Summary: Takari. O que aconteceria se Takeru e Hikari tivessem se sacrificado para salvar o Digimundo na luta contra Apocalipmon? E se eles não tivessem morrido?


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um Takari. Desta vez vou tentar escrever algo diferente. Vou dar uma introdução prévia para a história. Neste fanfic, a segunda temporada de Digimon não aconteceu; a fase extrema de Tailmon não é Magnadramon, mas sim Seraphinwomon (eu simplesmente acho que Magnadramon não tem nada a ver com Tailmon, ainda mais que ela é um anjo na fase perfeita); e TK e Kari nunca voltaram para a Terra após enfrentarem Apocalipmon, pois foram dados como mortos após terem se sacrificado para salvar o Digimundo e a Terra. E os pais de Takeru e Yamato se casaram de novo. E eu não sou muito boa escrevendo aventuras! Estou viajando demais?

Boa leitura!

O REENCONTRO

Por Fabi

__

"Vago e nebuloso é o princípio de todas as coisas,

mas não o seu fim.

E gostaria que lembrásseis de mim

como um começo.

A vida, e tudo o que vive, é concebido na bruma,

e não no cristal.

E quem sabe um cristal é apenas a 

bruma em decadência?

Isto gostaria que lembrásseis ao

lembrardes de mim:

O que vos parece mais frágil e confuso em vós é o mais forte

e o mais determinado."

Khalil Gibran – O Profeta

__

15 anos após o retorno do Digimundo....

Aos 26 anos, Taichi Kamiya dirigia seu carro para a cidade de Odaíba. Hoje era o dia da reunião anual dos Digiescolhidos, e eles a fariam na casa dos Ishida. Pouco depois, o jovem estacionou o carro em frente a uma grande casa, onde outros automóveis já estavam parados. Ele, em seguida, tocou a campainha. Uma bela jovem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados abriu a porta.

"TAI!!!!!" Ela exclamou e abraçou o rapaz.

"Sora! O casamento te fez bem. Estás muito bonita."

"Obrigada. Entre, todos já chegaram."

Na sala estavam outras quatro pessoas, que se levantaram quando Taichi e Sora entraram.

Todos os jovens se cumprimentaram, falando do que acontecera em suas vidas no último ano, desde a última reunião que eles fizeram no ano anterior. Jyou havia terminado sua residência e agora estava trabalhando no Hospital de Clínicas de Odaíba, além de uma clínica particular. Sua esposa, Mimi, havia inaugurado uma butique no shopping da cidade. A empresa de softwares de Koushiro ia muito bem. O rapaz estava se tornando uma das pessoas mais bem pagas do mundo da informática. Yamato continuava fazendo sucesso com sua banda, e seu casamento com Sora também ia muito bem. Esta estava ajudando sua mãe com a escola de arranjos florais. Taichi havia assinado contrato com um time de futebol italiano, e se mudaria para a Itália dentro de dois meses. A vida pessoal e a carreira de todos iam muito bem desde aquele verão em que foram levados ao Digimundo. A única sombra que eles tinham no caminho da felicidade eram as ausências de Takeru e de Hikari entre eles.

Faziam 15 longos anos que os dois membros mais novos do grupo haviam se sacrificado para que o Digimundo e a Terra pudessem ser salvos. A falta que eles faziam ainda era sentida pelos seus companheiros.

Os seis começaram a conversar sobre o Digimundo quando uma luz muito forte encheu a sala dos Ishida, cegando a todos momentaneamente. Quando conseguiram reabrir os olhos, perceberam que não se encontravam mais na sala da casa dos Ishida, mas sim em um lugar que nenhum deles havia visitado por 15 longos anos. O Digimundo. Da última vez que eles ali estiveram, eles eram crianças. Ali perderam sua inocência. Ali lutaram por suas vidas. Ali eles viram dois de seus amigos morrerem.

"Mas como? O portal para cá estava fechado há 15 anos!" Exclamou Koushiro.

"Foi aqui que Takeru..... Takeru....." Começou a falar Yamato. Sora percebeu que seu marido estava voltando a ficar depressivo, como havia ficado após a morte de seu irmão mais novo, e o abraçou com força.

Taichi olhava ao redor com uma expressão de derrota, lembrando-se de sua doce irmãzinha.

"Eu odeio este lugar! Aqui não existem comidas gostosas, temos que dormir no chão duro e eu não posso trocar de roupa!" Começou a reclamar Mimi. Jyou lhe fez um sinal para ficar em silêncio, apontando para Yamato e Taichi.

"Mimi, eu sei que é ruim, mas imagine como os dois estão se sentindo. Tente agüentar, amor, por eles."

Mimi concordou com um sorriso antes de se lembrar de outra coisa.

"Eu imagino por onde anda Palmon."

Ao ouvirem isto, todos começaram a pensar em seus digimons. Embora nunca falassem abertamente deles, devido as lembranças que isto trazia, todos sentiam falta de seus companheiros. Neste momento, uma imagem holográfica surgiu na frente deles.

"GENNI!" Exclamaram os jovens.

"Vocês cresceram, digiescolhidos."

"O que vocês quer conosco, velho?" Perguntou Taichi.

"Eu trouxe vocês aqui por dois motivos. Existe um desequilíbrio no Digimundo que precisa ser corrigido pelo bem deste mundo e do de vocês. Nós tentamos corrigi-lo, mas não foi possível."

"E qual é o outro motivo?" Perguntou Koushiro.

"Alguns amigos estavam com muitas saudades de vocês."

"Palmon?" 

"Sim, Mimi, e outros também. Venham até minha casa."

"Como chegamos aí, Genni?' Perguntou novamente Koushiro.

"Sigam o sinal do digivice de vocês." Com isto o holograma sumiu.

Todos se olharam e procuraram por seus digivices, que haviam levado para a reunião. Os seis aparelhos começaram a assinalar a mesma direção, e o grupo se pôs a caminho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genni terminou de enviar a mensagem para o grupo de jovens, desativou seu projetor, e se voltou para o pequeno grupo reunido na sala da sua casa.

"Eles estão vindo para cá."

Seis digimons começaram a comemorar. Eles iriam rever seus parceiros depois de 15 anos. Outros dois digimons sorriram um pouco antes de olharem preocupados para o jovem casal sentado no sofá.

O jovem loiro abraçava a garota com força, enquanto esta lhe devolvia o abraço da mesma maneira. Os dois ficaram desta maneira por algum tempo antes de levantarem o olhar para Genni.

"Eles sabem sobre nós?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Não, Takeru. Não tive coragem de contar a eles sobre vocês dois."

"TK, o que vamos fazer? Eu tenho medo da reação deles."

"Shhhh, calma Kari. Vai dar tudo certo, amor. Nós vamos rever nossos irmãos e amigos. Vamos rir bastante quando Matt e Tai descobrirem que agora são aparentados. Vamos mostrar nossos dois pequenos tesouros para eles e todos ficarão felizes. Nós ficaremos felizes."

"Mas eles pensam que nós morremos há 15 anos, TK. Eu ainda tenho medo do que vai acontecer."

"Eu tenho uma idéia, Kari e TK.", falou Tailmon, "Eles não precisam saber logo sobre vocês. Convivam com eles de novo. Deixem que eles descubram sobre vocês sozinhos. Depois que isto acontecer, lhes apresentem Ichimei e Ichimu. Façam uma coisa de cada vez. Todos nós prometemos que não iremos contar nada sobre vocês para eles. Não prometemos?"

Todos os digimons concordaram.

Takeru e Hikari se olharam, avaliando a idéia de Tailmon. Os dois concordaram que era a melhor maneira.

"Onde iremos deixar as crianças?" Perguntou Takeru.

"Ora, com Elecmon na Cidade do Princípio. Os dois adoram brincar com os bebês digimons e tenho certeza que Elecmon não se importará em cuidar deles." Respondeu Patamon.

Genni tomou a palavra.

"Vou apresentá-los como meus auxiliares aos demais digiescolhidos, Takeru e Hikari. Afinal de contas, isto não deixa de ser verdade. Utilizem sempre os mantos com os capuzes e não os deixem olhar bem para vocês. Provavelmente irão perguntar por que Tailmon e Patamon estão com vocês. Eu irei explicar que precisamos utilizar os oito brasões para resolver este problema. Assim estará explicada a presença de Tailmon e Patamon, bem como o motivo pelo qual vocês estarão utilizando os brasões da Luz e da Esperança. E podem deixar que eu levarei as crianças até Elecmon tão logo vocês tenham partido de minha casa."

"Obrigado, Genni." Falou Takeru, antes de levantar. "Acho que precisamos arrumar os quartos para esperarmos nossos amigos. Genni, podemos colocá-los em outro corredor longe do nosso? Não quero arriscar que eles encontrem as crianças ou entrem em nosso quarto por engano e nos vejam sem os capuzes."

"Claro, tudo bem. Mas andem logo, eles devem chegar aqui em uma hora."

E todos começaram a trabalhar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi e os demais caminharam por quase duas horas antes de conseguirem chegar ao lago onde estava escondida a casa de Genni. Quando lá chegaram, as águas do lago se separaram, permitindo que os jovens chegassem até a casa oculta abaixo delas. Uma pessoa encapuzada abriu a porta, permitindo que todos entrassem, e os levou até a sala, onde Genni e outro ser de capuz os aguardavam. O velho senhor fez um sinal para que todos se sentassem. Os seis jovens se espalharam pelos sofás, antes de falaram qualquer coisa.

"Por que nos chamou aqui, velho?" Perguntou Taichi.

"Paciência, guardião da Coragem, deixe-me reunir todos aqui na sala primeiro antes de explicar tudo." Com isto, Genni se voltou para uma das duas figuras encapuzadas. "Chame os digimons aqui." 

"Todos eles?" Perguntou o mais alto das duas misteriosas figuras.

"Sim." Foi a resposta de Genni. O outro se afastou e pouco tempo depois voltava com oito digimons.

Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon e Byomon correram até seus parceiros, que os abraçaram com força. Patamon e Tailmon ficaram mais atrás, observando a cena. Koushiro foi o primeiro a perceber os dois digimons.

"Patamon! Tailmon! Estou surpreso em ver vocês dois. Vocês não haviam morrido na última batalha contra Apocalipmon, junto com Takeru e Hikari?" Perguntou a última parte quase num sussurro.

"Sim, nós havíamos morrido, mas fomos reconfigurados na Cidade do Princípio." Respondeu Tailmon.

"Agora que todos já se encontraram, posso explicar o que está acontecendo." Começou a falar Genni. "Nos últimos dois anos o Digimundo começou a perder seu equilíbrio e alguns Digimaus começaram a aparecer. Até o momento eu e meus ajudantes temos sido capazes de manter a situação aqui estável, mas nas últimas semanas não temos conseguido mais fazer isto. Nós precisamos reunir o poder dos oito brasões para harmonizar este mundo. Quando ele entrar em harmonia novamente, alguns dos estranhos fenômenos que vem ocorrendo na Terra ultimamente cessarão."

"Mas Genni!", fala Taichi, "É impossível reunirmos o poder dos oito brasões. Takeru e Hikari não estão aqui, e eles possuíam os brasões da Esperança e da Luz."

"Eu sei disso, Taichi. E estes dois brasões são justamente os dois mais fortes. Andei pensando nisto e decidi que meus dois ajudantes irão com vocês. Eles podem controlar os brasões da Luz e da Esperança."

"Como você pode ter certeza disto, Genni?" Perguntou Koushiro.

Genni fez um sinal para seus ajudantes, que retiraram os dois brasões de dentro de seus mantos e os mostraram a todos. 

"Meus ajudantes já encontraram os brasões da Luz e da Esperança e mostraram que podem liberar o poder deles."

Yamato se encheu de raiva ao escutar isto.

"Então você quer dizer que eles podem utilizar os brasões que eram de Hikari e de Takeru? Então por que os dois foram necessários aqui há 15 anos se haviam outras pessoas que podiam utilizar os brasões? Os dois morreram em vão?"

"Acalme-se, guardião da Amizade. Os sacrifícios de Takeru e Hikari foram necessários. Naquela época apenas eles poderiam utilizar os poderes da Luz e da Esperança. Eu não tinha estes ajudantes na ocasião. Eles estão comigo desde de que o Digimundo foi reformatado após a luta com Apocalipmon. Nunca esqueçam disto. De qualquer forma, eu não lhes apresentei meus ajudantes. Este é Taki.", falou Genni apontando para o mais alto dos dois, "E esta é Hika." Completou mostrando o mais baixo. "Eles acompanharão vocês na busca pelos outros seis brasões, que foram recriados após a batalha contra Apocalipmon. Agora eu sugiro que vão todos dormir. Meus ajudantes prepararam quartos para todos."

"Bem, Genni.", começou Jyou, "Eu e Mimi poderíamos ficar no mesmo quarto? Acho que o senhor não sabe, mas ela é minha esposa."

"Eu e Yamato também nos casamos." Comunicou Sora.

Genni e seus ajudantes se olharam. O velho percebeu que os dois queriam saber mais sobre o que havia acontecido com seus amigos nestes 15 anos. "Que belas notícias. Fico feliz por vocês. Taichi, Koushiro, vocês também estão casados?" Perguntou.

Os dois jovens negaram rapidamente. O velho senhor continuou a conversa com outra pergunta. "E algum de vocês já tem filhos?" Todos negaram. Genni olhou novamente para seus ajudantes e lhes pediu para reorganizarem os quartos. Os dois saíram silenciosamente para cumprir a tarefa, retornando após 15 min para guiarem os demais aos seus aposentos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari e Takeru se despediram de Genni depois que todos os outros já haviam ido dormir, e seguiram para seu quarto. Antes de lá chegarem, pararam noutro aposento onde duas crianças, um menino loiro e uma menina de cabelos castanhos, dormiam profundamente. O jovem casal deu um beijo de boa noite em cada uma das crianças e seguiu para o próximo quarto. Lá chegando, ambos retiraram os pesados mantos com capuzes e se olharam por alguns instantes.

"TK, eu mal pude me conter quando os vi. Eu queria abraçar Tai, dizer que estou bem, saber tudo o que perdi nestes 15 anos, falar a eles sobre nós e sobre as crianças...." Falou Hikari antes de começar a chorar. 

Takeru não perdeu tempo. Foi até a jovem e a abraçou.

"Eu sei, Kari, senti a mesma coisa. E Matt estava tão triste.... Eu apenas queria abraçar meu irmão e dizer que está tudo bem e que tudo dará certo."

Os dois ficaram abraçados por vários minutos antes que qualquer um deles voltasse a falar.

"TK, vamos aproveitar estes dias em que viajaremos com eles, como fizemos quando tínhamos oito anos, e vamos voltar a conhecê-los."

"Nós só temos que tomar cuidado para que eles não nos descubram antes de estarem prontos para nos reencontrarem, Kari. Temos que prepará-los para que eles nos aceitem como adultos de 23 anos ao invés das crianças de oito anos das quais eles se lembram. Para que eles nos aceitem como um casal e como pais de duas lindas crianças de 5 e de 3 anos."

"Takeru, como eu te amo."

"Também te amo muito, Hikari."

Os dois jovens começaram a se beijar. Algum tempo depois Takeru se afastou e apagou a luz, antes de continuar a beijar sua esposa. Pouco depois eles se perderam nos braços do prazer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro estava no seu quarto repassando os acontecimentos do dia. De alguma forma ele sentia que algo estava errado. Que algo não era o que parecia ser. O jovem tinha uma mentalidade analítica, um raciocínio completamente lógico. Depois de passar e repassar os acontecimentos, descobriu o que o estava incomodando. Os ajudantes de Genni. Ele sentia que Genni não havia falado tudo o que deveria sobre seus ajudantes, além destes estarem utilizando os brasões da Luz e da Esperança. Teoricamente apenas os digiescolhidos poderiam utilizar os brasões, e cada um podia utilizar apenas o seu. E agora os ajudantes de Genni estavam utilizando os brasões. Como eram mesmo os nomes deles? Koushiro pensou um pouco e lembrou.

"Taki e Hika. Por que estes nomes me soam familiares?"

Patamon e Tailmon também pareciam muito a vontade perto daqueles dois ajudantes que ocultavam seus rostos sob um capuz. Patamon e Tailmon foram reformatados e renasceram no Digimundo. Koushiro queria que isto acontecesse com as pessoas também, quem sabe eles não poderiam ter Hikari e Takeru por perto agora?

Neste momento um alarme soou na mente de Koushiro. Se Tailmon e Patamon renasceram, será que seus dois amigos também poderiam ter renascido? Foi então que Koushiro entendeu o que o estava incomodando. De alguma forma sua mente analítica percebeu que aqueles ajudantes encapuzados poderiam ser Takeru e Hikari. O jovem decidiu esclarecer isto o mais rápido o possível e foi procurar por aquelas duas figuras misteriosas.

O rapaz começou a procurar pela casa de Genni onde seus ajudantes poderiam estar. Ele rapidamente descartou os seis quartos do corredor onde estava. Ele sabia que três destes quartos estavam sendo ocupados por seus amigos. Os outros dois eram para eles também, já que Genni não tinha como saber dos casamentos de Jyou e Mimi e de Yamato e Sora.

Algum tempo depois Koushiro já havia andado por quase toda a casa, tendo neste meio tempo encontrado o quarto de Genni e os quartos dos digimons. Como ele havia ficado tentado em acordar Tentomon, ou mesmo Tailmon ou Patamon e exigir deles algumas respostas, mas havia decidido contra isto. Ele pensava nisto quando chegou em outro corredor, onde haviam apenas duas portas. Pelas contas do jovem, aquele deveria ser o único corredor onde não havia procurado ainda.

O rapaz ficou em dúvida sobre qual porta abrir primeiro, mas se decidiu pela porta da esquerda. Havia algum ruído dentro deste quarto, enquanto que no da direita nada se era ouvido. Koushiro respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru e Hikari estavam muito envolvidos um com o outro para perceber que uma pessoa havia aberto a porta do quarto. De repente a luz do quarto se acendeu. Os dois olharam na direção da porta e enxergaram Koushiro ali parado. Takeru rapidamente protegeu Hikari com seu corpo e puxou o lençol sobre eles antes de encarar o visitante.

Koushiro olhava muito vermelho para o casal deitado na cama. Obviamente ele havia chegado no pior momento possível. 'Bem, mas agora eu já interrompi.' Foi tudo o que pensou. Mas sua interrupção trouxera bons resultados. Estes dois deviam ser os misteriosos ajudantes de Genni, e eles não estavam usando os mantos com capuzes agora. De fato, eles não estavam usando coisa alguma além de um lençol. O rapaz resolveu ser direto, para esclarecer suas suspeitas.

"Eu quero conversar com vocês, Takeru e Hikari." Disse Koushiro enquanto observava o olhar de choque que os dois exibiram.

Ele viu os dois se olhando antes de voltarem a encará-lo. 

"Você poderia esperar do lado de fora até nós nos vestirmos, Izzy?" Pediu o rapaz.

Neste momento Koushiro soube que estava certo. Ninguém mais o chamava pelo apelido da infância. O rapaz fez o que os dois lhe pediram, esperando do lado de fora até que Takeru lhe abriu a porta e lhe pediu para entrar.

Koushiro fez exatamente isto, encontrando a cama do quarto arrumada com Hikari sentada nela, enquanto que uma cadeira havia sido colocada ao lado da cama. Takeru lhe disse para sentar na cadeira, antes de se acomodar ao lado da garota na cama e a abraçar.

"Nós fomos tão óbvios assim para sermos descobertos na primeira noite, Izzy?" Perguntou Takeru.

"Não, nem um pouco. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar que havia alguma coisa errada com vocês dois. Os nomes de vocês, o fato de usarem os brasões da Luz e da Esperança, o fato de Patamon e Tailmon estarem tão a vontade com vocês. Eu pensei um pouco e a única resposta lógica para tudo isto seria que vocês fossem Takeru e Hikari."

"Os outros também perceberam?" Perguntou Hikari.

"Tenho certeza que não. Mas eu quero saber como vocês podem estar vivos. Vocês não morreram na luta com Apocalipmon? Por que vocês não voltaram para a Terra? Por que não nos avisaram? E por que não nos disseram quem vocês eram logo que chegamos?"

Novamente o casal se olhou, e Takeru começou a narrativa.

"Bem, nós morremos naquela batalha sim. Era o único jeito de fazer com que aquele monstro parasse. Para afastarmos as trevas, os anjos da Luz e da Esperança tiveram que ser sacrificados, e nós morremos junto com nossos digimons. Sabes que os digimons que morrem aqui são reconfigurados, estou certo Izzy?"

"Sim, eu sei disto."

"Bem, de alguma forma, eu e Kari também fomos reconfigurados. Nós renascemos como bebês na Cidade do Princípio mas, por algum estranho motivo, em algumas horas voltamos a ter oito anos, além de todas as memórias que tínhamos antes. Genni até hoje não soube nos explicar o porquê disto. Nós podemos dizer que somos um pouco digimons agora, já que aconteceu conosco o que acontece apenas com eles. Logo que nós renascemos, Genni nos disse que vocês haviam voltado para a Terra achando que nós continuávamos mortos. Ele também não sabia que nós poderíamos ser recriados e então não pôde avisar vocês."

Hikari tomou a palavra.

"Quando nós descobrimos que vocês haviam voltado, nós também queríamos voltar, mas o portal estava fechado. Nós choramos muito por não estarmos com vocês, mas nada poderia ser feito. Genni disse que nos mandaria de volta tão logo um portal se abrisse, mas nenhum se abriu por longos 15 anos. Da mesma forma que não pudemos voltar, também não conseguimos mandar nenhuma mensagem avisando que estávamos vivos."

"Kari e eu crescemos juntos aqui no Digimundo. Nós encontramos as digitamas de Tailmon e Patamon e esperamos que nossos companheiros voltassem a nascer. Genni nos deixou ficar aqui com ele, e tentou nos ensinar tudo o que podia para suprir nossa falta de estudos, já que não tínhamos como freqüentar uma escola. Tua última pergunta foi porque nós não contamos quem éramos quando vocês chegaram. Bem, Izzy, nós estávamos com medo."

"Medo? Como vocês podem ter medo de nós? Todos nós sentimos muito a falta de vocês, principalmente Taichi e Yamato. Os dois ficaram muito abalados com tudo o que aconteceu naquela ocasião."

"Izzy, entenda por favor. TK e eu temos agora 23 anos. Da última vez que vocês nos viram nós tínhamos oito anos. Éramos duas crianças, agora somos dois adultos. E fazemos tudo o que adultos fazem, como você deve ter percebido quando entrou aqui no nosso quarto." Falou Hikari, bem vermelha. "Nós queríamos primeiro reencontrar vocês e nos acostumarmos novamente com vocês. Fazem 15 anos que nós não vemos outros seres humanos. Neste tempo, enquanto crescíamos juntos, eu e Takeru descobrimos que nos amamos, e Genni celebrou para nós, a nosso pedido, algo que fosse o mais parecido o possível com uma cerimônia de casamento. Nós estamos casados desde nossos 17 anos. Nós temos dois filhos, Izzy, um menino de 5 anos e uma menina de 3 anos. Como vocês iriam reagir a tudo isto de uma única vez? Nós não dependemos de ninguém para nada, pois tivemos que fazer tudo por nós mesmos desde nossos oito anos. Nós tínhamos que descobrir quais seriam as reações de vocês ao nos encontrarem adultos, independentes e com dois filhos. Nós tínhamos e temos medo de sermos rejeitados por aqueles a quem nós mais amamos, nossos irmãos e nossos amigos. Nós temos medo de perder a independência com a qual sempre vivemos se nossos irmãos se tornarem super protetores para conosco. Nós temos medo que Matt e Tai tenham uma briga e queiram nos separar. Nós não podemos viver um sem o outro e sem nossos filhos." Com isto a garota começou a chorar.

Takeru acariciou os cabelos de sua amada, antes de continuar.

"Nós também temos um outro medo, Izzy. Temos medo de voltar para a Terra. Nós sentimos saudades de nossas famílias e amigos, mas tudo o que conhecíamos lá ficou para trás há 15 anos. Nós vivemos lá durante nossos oito primeiros anos, sendo que da maioria deles não temos lembranças. Mas é aqui no Digimundo que está tudo o que conhecemos. Foi aqui que crescemos, que fizemos amizade com centenas de digimons, que quase tudo o que sabemos nos foi ensinado. Foi aqui que nós viemos a nos amar, que nos descobrimos como homem e mulher, que tivemos nossos filhos. Nós gostaríamos que nossas crianças tivessem outras crianças para brincar, para que um dia elas encontrassem alguém e iniciassem sua própria família, mas Kari e eu temos medo de enfrentar a vida na Terra. Nós não temos instrução formal que nos permita procurar um emprego. Izzy, nós só estudamos até uma parte da segunda série! E sem um emprego não teremos como nos manter ou como manter as crianças. Não temos onde morar. Nós não temos nada lá. Por este motivo nós temos medo de deixar nossa vida estável aqui, onde conhecemos tudo, por algo duvidoso lá. Nós temos problemas com um ou outro Digimau aqui, mas conseguimos dar conta de todos eles até o momento, com a ajuda de Tailmon e Patamon ou, melhor dizendo, das digivoluções deles A única exceção é o digimon que surgiu agora, que supera todas as digivoluções de Tailmon e Patamon. Por isto vocês são necessários e por isto um portal finalmente se abriu após tanto tempo."

"Eu não sei se consigo entender os motivos de vocês, mas vou tentar. Eu penso que vocês devem contar aos outros, mas deixarei que façam isto quando acharem que estão prontos. Mas me avisem. Vou adorar ver a cara de Taichi e a de Yamato quando descobrirem que são cunhados e, além disto, que são tios. Quanto as crianças, eu quero conhecê-las."

O jovem casal levantou da cama.

"Venha conosco, Izzy, vamos te mostrar nossos maiores tesouros."

Os três saíram do quarto e foram até o quarto da frente. Hikari acendeu a luz com todo o cuidado para não fazer qualquer barulho que viesse a acordar as duas crianças adormecidas.

Koushiro olhou para aqueles dois pequenos seres. O menino era loiro como o pai. O formato do rosto dele lembrava muito Takeru quando pequeno.

"De que cor são os olhos deles?"

Hikari respondeu.

"Ichimu, nosso primogênito, tem olhos azuis como os de TK, e Ichimei, nossa caçula, tem olhos da cor dos meus."

Koushiro ouviu isto e olhou para a menina, que era uma pequena cópia de Hikari quando criança.

Os três saíram do quarto, voltando para o quarto do casal.

"Eles são lindos, Takeru e Hikari. Mas os outros irão descobrir quem são vocês assim que olharem para as crianças quando nós começarmos a viajar amanhã. Os dois são iguais a vocês enquanto pequenos."

"Eles não irão conosco, Izzy.", falou Takeru, "Genni irá levá-los para a Cidade do Princípio, onde Elecmon irá cuidar deles até retornarmos. Você vai guardar segredo sobre nossas identidades?"

"Sim, eu vou guardar segredo. Só quero avisar vocês para que chamem todos pelos nomes e não pelos apelidos da infância, senão eles irão descobrir, porque nenhum de nós mais é chamado pelo apelido, a não ser muito raramente."

Os dois concordaram. Neste momento a emoção foi mais forte e os três se abraçaram, tentando afastar 15 anos de saudades. Hikari não se conteve e começou a chorar. Eles ficaram abraçados por muito tempo antes de Koushiro se despedir de seus dois amigos há muito tempo desaparecidos com um boa noite e voltar para o seu quarto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

No dia seguinte Takeru e Hikari acordaram com seus dois pequenos pulando em cima deles na cama de casal, pedindo o café da manhã. Enquanto Takeru brincava com as crianças, Hikari se levantou, colocou seu manto com capuz e foi até a cozinha buscar café para os quatro. No caminho ela encontrou Koushiro conversando com Genni e lhes deu um bom dia, antes de perguntar se os outros já haviam levantado. Ela ouviu um não como resposta e continuou o seu caminho. Após preparar café para 5 pessoas, começou a retornar para seu quarto, convidando Izzy para ir tomar café com eles e ser apresentado as crianças. O rapaz foi junto com o maior prazer.

Quando chegaram no quarto encontraram Takeru e os pequenos envolvidos numa guerra de cócegas. Koushiro sorriu ao ver esta cena. Ele nunca havia imaginado o rapaz mais jovem como pai, e neste momento era-lhe mais difícil ainda imaginar isto, pois ele parecia uma criança brincando com os pequenos. Hikari serviu o café na pequena mesa que havia no quarto antes de chamar sua família para se servir, terminando com a pequena guerra. Os três se levantaram rapidamente da cama e as crianças correram na direção da mesa. Takeru enlaçou Hikari pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo de bom dia, enquanto que seus filhos faziam caretas ao ver esta cena. Koushiro presumiu que os dois faziam isto todos os dias. 

Neste momento Takeru percebeu Koushiro parado a porta e o cumprimentou, convidando-o para juntar-se a eles. As duas crianças arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem uma voz diferente. O espanto delas aumentou quando enxergaram o guardião do Conhecimento. Após alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto os cinco tomavam café, as duas crianças começaram a fazer inúmeras perguntas a seus pais e a aquele desconhecido. 

"Quem é você?"

"Você é um digimon?"

"Por que você é parecido com a gente e não com os outros digimons?"

E muitas outras perguntas se seguiram a estas. Koushiro arregalou os olhos a esta enxurrada de perguntas, enquanto que Takeru e Hikari apenas sorriam.

"Crianças, este é Koushiro Izumi. Ele é um amigo muito antigo da mamãe e do papai. Ele não é um digimon, ele é humano como nós." Explicou Hikari aos seus filhos, antes de se voltar para Koushiro. "Koushiro, estes dois curiosos são Ichimu e Ichimei Takaishi."

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." Responderam juntas as duas crianças enquanto davam enormes sorrisos, que lembraram a Koushiro de Takeru enquanto pequeno.

"Igualmente, Ichimu e Ichimei. Vocês podem me chamar de tio Koushiro ou de tio Izzy, se quiserem."

Neste momento Patamon e Tailmon entraram no quarto.

"TK! Kari! Genni quer saber se vocês estão prontos para partir." Os dois digimons congelaram ao verem Koushiro dentro do quarto. Takeru se apressou a explicar aos digimons o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. 

Ichimu e Ichimei correram para os dois digimons, os abraçando com força, gritando "Bom dia!" para eles. 

Koushiro se despediu de seus amigos com um até logo, e foi para a sala junto com os digimons, enquanto TK e Kari se despediam de seus filhos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Os oito jovens começaram a caminhada acompanhados pelos seus digimons.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Perguntou Taichi para os ajudantes de Genni.

"Vamos procurar pelos brasões de vocês. Os digivices irão nos mostrar a localização deles, como aconteceu da primeira vez em que vocês estiveram aqui." Respondeu um dos ajudantes, que Taichi reconheceu como Taki.

E assim eles fizeram, seguindo os sinais dos digivices durante o dia e acampando a noite. Nestes acampamentos eles aproveitavam para conversar, principalmente Koushiro e os ajudantes de Genni, que pareciam muito interessados em tudo o que acontecia na vida de todos do grupo. Os dois perguntavam e Koushiro lhes dizia tudo o que eles queriam saber. Os demais ficaram meio relutantes em conversar na primeira noite, mas depois começaram a participar também destes momentos, pensando que os dois estavam apenas curiosos em como seria a vida fora do Digimundo.

Depois destes interlúdios, todos se acomodavam ao redor da fogueira para dormir, sendo que Taki e Hika sempre procuravam ficar longe dos demais, com medo que seus capuzes saíssem de seus lugares e isto revelasse seus rostos para os demais membros do grupo.

No terceiro dia de caminhada, o grupo se aproximou de algumas antigas ruínas. O digivice de Koushiro bipava alto, assinalando a presença do brasão do Conhecimento no lugar.

Os jovens entraram no templo, onde foram saudados por Kentarumon. 

"Eu estava esperando por vocês." Falou simplesmente o digimon.

Koushiro seguiu em frente procurando pelo seu brasão enquanto o resto do grupo ficou aguardando. Kentarumon aproveitou este momento para conversar em particular com Takeru e Hikari.

"Genni me pediu para perguntar se o plano de vocês está dando certo."

"Está sim.", respondeu Hikari, "Exceto por Koushiro no primeiro dia, nenhum dos outros sequer desconfia de quem somos. É tão bom convivermos com nossos irmãos de novo..."

O digimon ficou feliz ao ouvir isto. Ele gostava muito destes dois jovens para vê-los tristes. Ele os vira crescer e depois os vira se apaixonarem e terem filhos. Kentarumon só queria que os dois fossem felizes.

"Genni também me pediu para dizer que Ichimu e Ichimei estão bem, apesar de estarem com saudades de seus pais. Ele também me pediu para dizer que os dois estão adorando brincar com os bebês digimon na Cidade do Princípio, e que não estão dando trabalho para Elecmon."

O jovem casal se abraçou. Eles também sentiam falta de seus rebentos, pois nunca haviam se separado deles por mais do que dois dias, e agora eles não sabiam quando os veriam novamente.

"Nós agradecemos pelos recados, Kentarumon." Falou Takeru, antes dele e de Hikari retornarem para aonde estavam os demais digiescolhidos.

Algum tempo depois Koushiro voltou de dentro das ruínas com seu brasão nas mãos. Todos se reuniram para ver o jovem colocar o brasão ao redor do seu pescoço novamente após 15 anos. Quando ele terminou de fazer isto, o brasão brilhou num brilhante púrpura. Então Taki resolveu comentar este fato.

"Parabéns, Koushiro. Posso ver que não esquecestes a característica que te torna a única pessoa capaz de fazer o brasão do Conhecimento brilhar e liberar seus poderes. A curiosidade e a fome de saber ainda estão dentro de ti. Eu e Hika pudemos comprovar isto outro dia na prática."

Tudo o que Koushiro pode fazer ao ouvir isto foi sorrir meio sem graça, lembrando de como interrompera o interlúdio amoroso entre Takeru e Hikari noutro dia, enquanto que os outros não entenderam este comentário.

Kentarumon convidou a todos para passarem a noite nas ruínas, onde poderiam tomar um bom banho devido a fonte termal que ali existia. O convite foi aceito com prazer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naquela noite, todos já haviam jantado e todos, com exceção de Takeru e Hikari, já haviam tomado seus banhos. O casal discretamente chamou os digimons até um lugar em que pudessem conversar sem que os outros ouvissem e lhes pediu que não deixassem ninguém se aproximar da fonte enquanto eles iam para o banho. Todos os digimons sorriram ao ouvir isto, tendo Tailmon falado em voz alta o que todos eles pensavam.

"Vocês querem apenas tomar banho ou também querem namorar um pouquinho?"

Takeru e Hikari ficaram vermelhos a esta colocação, mas sabiam que os digimons os conheciam muito bem para não entenderem suas ações.

"Claro que nós vamos aproveitar e namorar um pouquinho. É tão difícil ficarmos sozinhos com todos ao redor... E nós estamos com saudades de namorar e, quem sabe, de fazermos mais um lindo bebezinho..." Falava Takeru quando foi interrompido por uma estratégica cotovelada de Hikari em seu estômago, que significava 'cale a boca'.

Todos os digimons riram antes de voltarem até onde estavam os demais enquanto que Takeru e Hikari iam tomar seu banho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Na manhã seguinte se despediram de Kentarumon e seguiram na direção que o digivice de Jyou apontava. Pela distância que este apontava, se o grupo forçasse um pouco o passo poderiam chegar ao local naquele dia ainda.

No meio da tarde eles chegaram na praia, e o digivice continuava indicando para que eles seguissem em frente, apesar do mar.

"Que maravilha! Como vamos seguir em frente se tem um oceano no caminho?" Disse Jyou.

"Calma, Jyou. Nossa carona deve estar chegando." Colocou Hika.

O rapaz mais velho já ia replicar quando um grande digimon se aproximou da beira da praia.

"Estavam esperando por mim?" Falou o digimon.

"WHAMON!" Exclamaram os jovens.

"É bom vê-lo novamente, velho amigo." Falou Hika.

"Também estou feliz em vê-los. Mas entrem em minha boca, pois acho que vocês tem um brasão para procurarem no oceano."

Os jovens, acompanhados por seus digimons, assim o fizeram e a viagem começou.

Por algumas horas Whamon nadou embaixo d'água levando os digiescolhidos, até que eles chegaram em um desfiladeiro submarino. Neste havia uma caverna. O grande digimon penetrou nesta até atingir uma região seca, e lá permitiu que os digiescolhidos desembarcassem. Jyou continuou seguindo o sinal de seu digivice daquele ponto, enquanto que os outros ficaram aguardando.

Neste meio tempo, Koushiro se aproximou de Takeru e Hikari que estavam um pouco distantes do grupo, querendo esclarecer uma dúvida.

"Eu reparei que em todos os lugares onde estão os brasões tem um digimon nos esperando. Também reparei que vocês dois sabiam que Whamon viria nos buscar na praia. Por mero acaso vocês sabem onde estão todos os brasões?"

"Sim, nós sabemos, Koushiro.", respondeu Takeru, "Há alguns anos, quando eu e Hikari procuramos por nossos brasões, descobrimos todos os outros e eles foram levados para locais seguros, onde um de nossos amigos digimons ficaria vigiando, para que eles não caíssem em mãos erradas."

"E por que simplesmente não nos foi dito onde eles estavam, ao invés de nós termos que procurá-los?"

"Bem, a busca pelo brasão tem que ser individual, como foi da primeira vez.", colocou Hikari, "E o guardião de cada brasão tem que mostrar que pode fazer com que este libere seus poderes novamente. Apenas achar os brasões é muito pouco, o mais importante é ser capaz de liberar os poderes de cada um dos brasões. Cada brasão funciona apenas para o seu verdadeiro guardião e pode ser utilizado apenas por ele, se ele ainda possuir aquela característica dentro de si. Acho que a única exceção somos eu e Takeru. Nossos brasões estavam juntos quando os encontramos, enquanto que todos os outros estavam separados, mas próximos dos locais para onde foram levados. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, eu posso influenciar o brasão de Takeru e ele pode influenciar o meu. Genni acha que isto é possível porque nós temos fortes laços sentimentais, e também porque a esperança e a luz sempre estão juntas e uma não sobrevive sem a outra."

"Esta é uma teoria interessante, vou analisá-la." Foi tudo o que falou o guardião do Conhecimento.

Pouco depois Jyou voltou a caverna principal com seu brasão, e ao colocá-lo ao redor do pescoço, este começou a brilhar num belo tom acinzentado.

"Parabéns, Jyou.", falou Taki, "Posso perceber que você continua sendo o bom e velho confiável Jyou, aquele com quem todos podem contar sempre. Com isto liberastes o poder do teu brasão."

Ao ouvir estas palavras, algo tocou fundo a alma de Jyou. 'Como ele pode saber como eu era antes? Que ele sempre pode contar comigo? Estas palavras me lembram de Takeru, sempre tão cheio de esperança em todos....' Neste momento Jyou arregalou os olhos, fitando intensamente os ajudantes de Genni. Será que eles....

O rapaz já ia perguntar sobre a identidade dos dois quando alguém colocou a mão sobre sua boca, o calando. Jyou se virou e enxergou Koushiro, que lhe disse baixinho.

"São eles sim. Depois eu te explico. Mas, por favor, não diga nada no momento a ninguém."

Jyou assentiu. Ele sabia que podia confiar plenamente no guardião do Conhecimento, e que este logo lhe explicaria tudo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whamon deixou todos em uma enseada antes de se despedir e voltar para o mar. Como a noite já havia caído, os jovens resolveram montar acampamento para a noite perto da praia.

Takeru e Hikari foram avisados por Koushiro que Jyou havia descoberto a verdade sobre a identidade deles. O guardião do Conhecimento marcou uma reunião na praia mais tarde naquela noite.

Jyou foi despertado por Gomamon, que lhe fez sinal para o seguir em silêncio. O rapaz se assegurou que Mimi continuava dormindo antes de seguir o digimon. Pouco depois o jovem chegou até outra parte da praia, onde já se encontravam outras três pessoas acompanhadas por seus digimons.

"Vocês podem, por favor, cuidar para que ninguém venha até aqui?" Perguntou Hikari aos digimons.

Tailmon assegurou a sua parceira que eles e os outros digimons que não estavam ali no momento não deixariam que ninguém se aproximasse. Com isto, os digimons partiram deixando os quatro jovens a sós.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu a retirada das criaturas, até que Jyou o quebrou.

"Takeru, Hikari, são mesmo vocês?"

As duas figuras encapuzadas retiraram seus capuzes, deixando-os penderem às suas costas e permitindo que Jyou tivesse plena visão dos rostos que antes estavam ocultos.

"Somos nós sim, Jyou." Respondeu Hikari suavemente.

O mais velho dos rapazes do grupo simplesmente abraçou os dois mais jovens com toda a força que possuía, para ter certeza que eles não eram fruto de sua imaginação, que eles estavam mesmo ali. Os dois jovens devolveram o abraço. Pouco depois Koushiro se reuniu ao abraço grupal.

Quando o abraço se desfez, Koushiro contou a Jyou tudo o que os dois mais jovens lhe haviam contado logo na primeira noite, quando ele os descobrira. O jovem casal interrompia de vez em quando, para detalhar uma ou outra situação. Após quase duas horas todas as perguntas de Jyou foram finalmente respondidas. O mais velho dos Digiescolhidos olhou para os dois jovens que ele não via há muito tempo, sentindo toda a apreensão que os havia levado a tomar a decisão de não contarem sobre suas identidades ao grupo.

"Então vocês renasceram aqui, cresceram aqui, se apaixonaram e casaram aqui e tem dois filhos?" Perguntou o jovem médico.

Takeru e Hikari apenas assentiram.

"Posso dizer que vocês passaram a perna em todos. Quem diria que os dois mais jovens de nosso grupo seriam os primeiros a casar e a ter filhos?" Com isto o guardião da Confiança deu um sorriso.

"É que nossa vida aqui foi muito diferente da de vocês na Terra, Jyou. Como não tínhamos que nos preocupar com carreiras, pudemos formar nossa família muito cedo. E, para falar bem a verdade, nem Hikari nem eu queríamos esperar, pois o que sentimos um pelo outro é muito forte." Respondeu o jovem loiro, sendo completado por sua esposa.

"E nós não trocaríamos nossos filhos por nada. Eles são nossos maiores tesouros. Na Terra nós poderíamos ser os últimos a casar e a ter filhos, mas nós não vamos lá há 15 anos. E, para falar bem a verdade, quando nos casamos, TK e eu não tínhamos muita noção sobre como os bebês surgiam, pois Genni não soube nos explicar isto muito bem. Até mesmo todos os detalhes sobre o relacionamento íntimo entre um homem e uma mulher nós tivemos que descobrir por nós mesmos. Então imaginem nossa surpresa quando eu comecei a apresentar os sintomas de gravidez e ninguém aqui tinha a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo, até que os exames de Genni mostraram que havia outro pequeno ser humano dentro de mim. Me lembro bem sobre como todos nós ficamos apavorados na hora de Ichimu nascer, pois não sabíamos direito o que fazer, mas deu tudo certo. Quando engravidei de novo, nada mais foi uma surpresa."

Jyou concordou. Ele podia imaginar a situação dos dois, crescendo no Digimundo, sendo os únicos humanos do lugar. E podia entender os receios, os medos deles.

"Não se preocupem, não irei contar nada aos demais sobre isto, principalmente a Mimi, pois ela é tão sincera que não conseguiria ficar quieta. Pelo menos agora eu entendo o porquê das conversas noturnas entre Koushiro e vocês dois. Me perguntem o que quiserem saber que eu responderei. Hikari, Takeru, não sei se é o momento ou não, mas eu gostaria de, outra hora, fazer um exame médico completo em vocês dois. Afinal de contas, vocês voltaram dos mortos e aposto que não vêem um médico que cuide de humanos desde que saíram da Terra há 15 anos. Principalmente Hikari precisa desta revisão, pois já teve dois filhos e sem o acompanhamento ginecológico e obstétrico necessário. Eu quero saber se está tudo bem contigo, minha amiga."

Hikari olhou para Takeru, ambos espantados com esta oferta. Eles nunca pensaram que alguma coisa poderia estar errada com ela após terem dois filhos. Os dois rapidamente concordaram com a oferta de Jyou, que lhes disse que também queria examinar seus pequenos depois de examinar os pais. E de, claro, conhecer seus 'sobrinhos'. 

Os quatro conversaram por mais um tempo, antes de voltarem ao acampamento, onde os demais dormiam. Quando Jyou se deitou, uma sonolenta Mimi lhe perguntou por onde andava. Não querendo mentir para sua esposa, o rapaz disse que estava sem sono e que havia ido conversar com Koushiro e com os ajudantes de Genni até se sentir sonolento. A garota apenas concordou, antes de se abraçar ao seu marido e ambos retornarem ao reino de Morfeu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

No dia seguinte todos seguiram viagem pelo Digimundo, desta vez seguindo o sinal presente no digivice de Mimi. Pouco a pouco o grupo se afastou da praia e entrou na floresta. Após algumas horas de caminhada, começaram a se aproximar de uma cidade. 

Mimi parou de repente e fitou a cidade que surgia a sua frente.

"Mas esta é a Cidade dos Brinquedos!" Exclamou surpresa a garota.

Taichi, Jyou, Yamato, Sora e Koushiro, ao ouvirem isto, olharam fixamente a cidade, reconhecendo o lugar onde estiveram há tantos anos, logo que chegaram ao Digimundo, antes de enfrentarem Devimon.

Takeru e Hikari se olhavam fixamente através de seus capuzes. Alguma coisa não estava certa, eles podiam sentir isto através do instinto que desenvolveram ao longo de 15 anos vivendo e lutando no Digimundo. Os dois olharam para seus digimons e perceberam que eles também sentiram que algo estava errado.

"Fiquem todos aqui e em silêncio!" Exclamou Takeru para seus amigos. "Patamon! Tailmon! Vamos investigar. Os demais fiquem aqui e protejam o grupo!" Os demais digimons concordaram enquanto que Tailmon e Patamon se aproximaram de seus parceiros.

"Patamon!" Falou Takeru.

"Tailmon!" Ecoou Hikari.

"Digivolvam!" Exclamaram os dois jovens ao mesmo tempo, enquanto duas colunas de luz desciam sobre os digimons. Pouco tempo depois, Angewomon e HolyAngemon estavam ali, a frente de todos.

"Hã? Por que Patamon atingiu a fase da perfeição?" Perguntou Taichi, observando os anjos se afastando junto com os ajudantes de Genni.

"Eles devem ter sentido que algo estava muito errado para digivolveram diretamente para a perfeição." Explicou Agumon.

"É estranho ver Tailmon e Patamon digivolvendo sem que Takeru e Hikari estejam aqui." Falou Yamato. Taichi concordou plenamente com isto, sentindo saudades de sua irmãzinha. Koushiro e Jyou se olharam, lamentando que não pudessem contar a verdade aos seus amigos.

"Mas por que nós não pudemos ir junto investigar?" Perguntou Sora.

"Eles estão acostumados a sempre enfrentarem tudo o que acontece aqui sozinhos, Sora. E, dependendo da ameaça, apenas Tentomon e Gomamon podem digivolver até a perfeição, porque os demais ainda não recuperaram seus brasões. Fazem 15 anos que nós não lutamos, enquanto que Tailmon e Patamon protegeram o Digimundo nestes anos todos, lutando junto a Taki e Hika. Eles não querem que nós corramos perigo, por isto ficamos aqui. Se alguma coisa acontecer, Tentomon e Gomamon podem digivolver e lutar." Explicou Byomon a sua parceira.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru e Hikari sobrevoavam a Cidade dos Brinquedos junto com seus digimons. Havia sinais de destruição por toda a parte, e os brinquedos estavam em todo o lugar, quebrados.

"Vamos pousar no meio da praça. Mantenham-se em guarda." Ordenou Takeru.

Os quatro pousaram em seguida e ficaram em alerta contra qualquer ameaça mas, por mais que procurassem, não conseguiram localizar nada. Quem quer que tivesse provocado tudo aquilo já havia ido embora.

"Vamos ver se encontramos Monzaemon." Falou Hikari. Os dois humanos e seus digimons começaram a se mover cautelosamente pela cidade, procurando pelo grande digimon parecido com um ursinho de pelúcia. Procuraram por algum tempo até que Takeru se lembrou que Monzaemon tinha um esconderijo subterrâneo que começava dentro do hospital dos brinquedos na cidade. Os quatro foram até lá, descobrindo que metade do prédio onde funcionava o hospital havia ruído. Angewomon e HolyAngemon removeram os destroços mais pesados, até que eles localizaram a porta para a parte subterrânea do hospital. Quando a abriram, encontraram Monzaemon lá dentro, ferido mas vivo. Rapidamente acudiram o digimon caído.

"Como é bom ver vocês.", exclamou o digimon depois que o retiraram de onde estava, "Eu pensei que não conseguiria manter o brasão a salvo até que vocês chegassem com a verdadeira proprietária dele."

"Quem fez isto, Monzaemon?" Perguntou Angewomon.

"Foi MaloMyotismon. Eu mal tive tempo de entrar no esconderijo quando ele chegou, não pude nem salvar os brinquedos. Mas ele não conseguiu o brasão. A dona veio buscá-lo?"

"Sim, ela está na floresta junto com os outros. Faltam mais três brasões depois deste e então iremos atrás de MaloMyotismon e traremos novamente a paz para este mundo." Falou Takeru, antes de acrescentar. "Angewomon, HolyAngemon, vão chamar os demais. Mimi precisa reclamar seu brasão o mais rápido o possível para irmos atrás dos outros três que faltam."

Os dois anjos fazem o que lhes foi dito e, pouco depois, todos os demais chegam a cidade, olhando para toda a destruição que havia ali. 

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou Sora.

"Um ataque das forças das trevas." Respondeu HolyAngemon.

"Agora não temos tempo para conversas. Mimi, você precisa procurar seu brasão e recuperá-lo o mais rápido o possível." Falou Taki.

Jyou olhou para seus amigos há muito tempo desaparecidos e percebeu que a situação era séria. O rapaz se voltou para sua esposa.

"Mimi, vá procurar seu brasão, rápido."

A jovem mulher ia perguntar a seu marido o porque da pressa, mas percebeu, pelos olhos dele, que este não era o momento. Ela levantou seu digivice e começou a seguir o sinal deste, entrando nas ruínas do hospital e na passagem secreta abaixo deste. Depois de uns 15 minutos, ela voltou com seu brasão nas mãos, o colocando no pescoço quando se reuniu ao grupo. O brasão da Sinceridade brilhou num magnífico verde quando finalmente encontrou seu lugar ao redor do pescoço de Mimi.

"Parabéns, guardiã da Sinceridade. Você ainda é a mesma pessoa sincera que esteve aqui há 15 anos. Que esta característica sua continue por toda a sua vida." Falou Taki.

Mimi corou ao ouvir isto, pensando em como este ajudante de Genni era gentil.

Pouco depois o grupo se despediu de Monzaemon, depois de Taki e Hika terem prometido voltar quando tudo estivesse terminado para ajudá-lo a reconstruir a Cidade dos Brinquedos. HolyAngemon e Angewomon voltaram a ser Patamon e Tailmon, poupando forças para quando tivessem que combater.

"Cuidado, meus amigos, este novo inimigo é muito forte, e eu quero ver vocês inteiros quando tudo isto terminar." Falou Monzaemon para Taki, Hika e seus digimons.

"Nós nos cuidaremos, velho amigo, como sempre." Respondeu Hika.

Com isto o grupo entrou na floresta, seguindo o sinal do digivice de Sora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O grupo acampou numa caverna da floresta aquela noite, por insistência de Taki e Hika, que estavam muito preocupados com o que havia acontecido na Cidade dos Brinquedos. Os dois passaram toda a noite acordados, velando o sono de seus amigos, prontos para enfrentar qualquer ameaça que surgisse. Eles sabiam que estas vigílias os deixavam esgotados, mas ambos viviam no Digimundo há tanto tempo e já haviam enfrentado tanta coisa juntos, que estavam acostumados a isto.

No dia seguinte o grupo seguiu viagem muito cedo. Conforme eles andavam, o sinal no digivice de Sora ficava cada vez mais forte. Eles saíram da floresta e começaram a travessar uma região árida. Foi quando chegaram ao alto de uma colina e avistaram uma fábrica mais abaixo.

"Mas foi aqui que encontramos Andromon!" Exclamou Sora. Todos os outros olharam para a fábrica, reconhecendo o local da ocasião de sua primeira visita ao Digimundo. Takeru e Hikari sorriram ocultos por seus capuzes diante da surpresa no rosto de seus amigos.

Todos seguiram em direção à fábrica, depois de terem confirmado com os dois ajudantes de Genni que eles não sentiam perigo vindo do lugar.

Conforme se aproximavam, puderam perceber que havia alguém parado à porta, os esperando. Quando chegaram perto, viram que era Andromon. O imponente digimon cumprimentou seus amigos de muito tempo, antes de se voltar para Taki e Hika.

"Eu os estava esperando. Fiquei sabendo que tiveram problemas na Cidade dos Brinquedos."

"Sim.", respondeu o mais alto dos ajudantes de Genni, "Nosso algoz atacou antes do esperado. Ele quer impedir que completemos nossa missão."

"Então todos os brasões devem ser recuperados o mais rápido o possível pelos seus verdadeiros donos." Colocou o digimon.

Taki e Hika apenas acenaram concordando, antes de motivarem Sora a entrar na fábrica e procurar por seu brasão.

Andromon fez um sinal pedindo que Taki e Hika se afastassem com ele enquanto os demais, junto com os digimons, esperavam pelo retorno da guardiã do Amor.

"Genni me pediu para dar alguns recados. Primeiramente, seus filhos estão bem. A guarda da Cidade do Princípio foi reforçada depois do ataque à Cidade dos Brinquedos, embora ela dificilmente seja um alvo porque nenhum dos brasões está lá. Orgemon e Meramon se reuniram a Unimon para resguardar a cidade."

Hikari ficou aliviada ao ouvir isto, pois estava preocupada com a segurança de seus pequenos. Ela sabia que podia confiar nos amigos que ela e Takeru fizeram neste mundo para protegê-los. A jovem sentiu seu marido relaxando com esta notícia. Ele também estava preocupado com a mesma coisa.

"O segundo recado que tenho que transmitir é que Genni já avisou os outros dois protetores dos brasões, e eles ficarão atentos a qualquer mudança, prontos para mudarem a localização dos brasões se for necessário."

"Obrigada, Andromon. Poderias, por favor, dizer a Genni que procuraremos completar nossa missão o mais rapidamente o possível?" Perguntou Hikari.

O digimon confirmou e eles voltaram a se reunir ao grupo bem a tempo de ver Sora saindo da fábrica com seu brasão nas mãos, colocando-o em volta do pescoço quando se reuniu aos demais. O brasão emitiu uma brilhante luz vermelha ao se acomodar em torno do pescoço de sua proprietária.

"Parabéns, guardiã do Amor. Pelo brilho do teu brasão posso perceber que ainda tens teu coração cheio de amor por todos." Falou Takeru.

Sora corou ao ouvir isto, pensando em como este ajudante de Genni era bom com as palavras, e em como ele parecia conhecer as características marcantes de cada um deles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O grupo se despediu de Andromon e continuou sua jornada seguindo o sinal do digivice de Yamato, apesar deste, de Taichi e de Mimi preferirem passar a noite na fábrica. Os ajudantes de Genni protestaram contra isto veementemente, dizendo que o local onde eles pretendiam passar a noite era mais seguro e que se encontrava a poucas horas de caminhada, podendo ser alcançado naquele dia ainda. Eles receberam apoio de todos os digimons e de Jyou, Koushiro e Sora. Esta última não entendia bem porque apoiava aqueles dois estranhos ao invés de seu marido, mas algo lhe dizia que eles sabiam muito bem o que faziam.

Depois de quase três horas de caminhada por aquela região árida, o grupo parou de repente, o sinal no digivice de Yamato cada vez mais forte.

"Chegamos!" Exclamou de repente Taki.

Yamato olhou em volta e não viu absolutamente nada.

"Chegamos aonde? Não tem nada aqui! Onde é o tal lugar seguro onde iremos passar a noite? Deveríamos ter ficado na fábrica de Andromon, pelo menos teríamos um teto sobre nossas cabeças." Disse irritado.

Taki simplesmente colocou.

"Vejo que você ainda se irrita fácil, mesmo depois de todo este tempo. Nós vamos ter um teto sobre nossas cabeças sim, e comida quente. É só esperar um minuto.", dizendo isto ele se separou um pouco do grupo e chamou, "Picklemon! Somos nós. Chegamos aqui e o guardião da Amizade veio reclamar seu brasão!"

No nada surgiu um pequeno digimon cor de rosa.

"Estou feliz em ver vocês, digiescolhidos. Vamos, venham até minha casa."

"PICKLEMON!", exclamou Mimi, feliz em ver o pequeno digimon, "Você também voltou a vida!"

"Agora entendi!", exclamou Taichi, "Nós chegamos até a borda da barreira invisível que separa a morada de Picklemon do Digimundo."

"Exatamente, guardião da Coragem. Fiquei magoado ao ver que vocês não se lembravam de mim e de minha morada."

Todos atravessaram a barreira invisível e se viram numa luxuriante floresta. Picklemon ia na frente, guiando todos até sua casa. Pouco depois se viram aos pés de uma imensa escada, que os levava diretamente a porta.

"Eu já tinha me esquecido desta escada!" Falou Mimi, lembrando-se de sua primeira visita ao lugar.

Todos começaram a subir. Takeru percebeu que sua esposa e Tailmon estavam ficando para trás na escadaria e deixou que todos passarem a frente para esperá-las, junto a Patamon.

"O que aconteceu, amor?" Perguntou em voz baixa quando ela o alcançou, arfando. Ele estranhou, pois Hikari estava acostumada a caminhar muito no Digimundo e nunca se mostrava tão cansada.

"Estou um pouco exausta, amor. Provavelmente nossa noite insone de ontem esteja começando a se abater sobre mim. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, só preciso de uma boa refeição, e então banho e cama e estarei nova em folha."

Takeru se sentiu um pouco confortado pelas palavras dela, mas não muito. Ele ainda lembrava de quando Hikari ficara doente quando criança no Digimundo, correndo risco de vida na ocasião. Ele decidiu que iria faze-la repousar o máximo o possível na casa de Picklemon antes deles terem que seguir viagem em busca do último brasão.

Picklemon serviu ao grupo uma refeição quente, antes de mostrar a todos seus quartos. Takeru fez sua esposa tomar um banho relaxante, antes de faze-la se deitar na cama confortável que Picklemon reservara para os dois, num quarto distante dos demais, como Takeru lhe pedira, depois de dizer que Hikari não estava se sentindo bem. Ali ela poderia repousar no dia seguinte, sem correr o risco que algum dos demais entrasse no quarto e a visse sem seu manto e capuz, até a hora que eles tivessem que partir no dia seguinte, depois que Yamato recuperasse seu brasão. Pouco depois tomou seu próprio banho e se juntou a sua esposa, que já dormia, na cama. O rapaz ainda sorriu ao ver sua amada dormindo e ao ver Patamon e Tailmon dormindo enroscados um no outro na poltrona do quarto. Ele abraçou sua Kari pela cintura, a puxando para junto dele, antes de também entregar-se aos braços de Morfeu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Na manhã seguinte, Yamato partiu a procura de seu brasão. O grupo se espalhou pela casa enquanto o esperavam. Koushiro notou a presença de Takeru, mas não viu Hikari junto a ele. Isto o deixou preocupado e ele esperou até ficar sozinho com o rapaz para perguntar.

"Takeru, onde está Hikari? Eu não a vi hoje de manhã."

"Eu a deixei dormindo. Ontem ela não estava se sentindo bem e precisa repousar."

"Não estava se sentindo bem? Será que é uma gripe como quando ela era pequena?"

"Não sei, mas estou preocupado."

"Mas ela fica doente seguidamente agora como ficava enquanto criança?"

Takeru pensou um pouco, ponderando a questão.

"Não. Desde que renascemos, Kari nunca mais ficou doente."

"Então a situação é mais séria.", disse Koushiro, pensando na situação, "Por que não pedes a Jyou que a examine?"

Takeru suspirou.

"Eu sugeri isto para Kari, mas ela disse que não era necessário e que poderia levantar suspeitas."

"Então ficaremos aqui mais um dia para que ela possa descansar?"

"Não podemos, Koushiro. Nós precisamos recuperar todos os brasões o mais rápido o possível. Nossos planos já foram descobertos por nosso opositor, o que foi provado pelo ataque à Cidade dos Brinquedos. Só assim teremos poder suficiente para liberarmos o Digimundo das forças das trevas definitivamente. Temos que aproveitar o momento, enquanto nosso adversário não recupera plenamente suas forças e não tem completo conhecimento de nossa capacidade."

"Mas quem estamos enfrentando, Takeru? Eu imagino que seja um digimon muito poderoso, para Patamon ter digivolvido diretamente para a fase perfeita antes de entrarmos na Cidade dos Brinquedos. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse digivolver diretamente para esta fase, sem passar pela fase adulta primeiro."

"Bem, Koushiro, quinze anos de lutas fizeram com que Patamon ficasse mais forte, muito mais forte. Isto influiu também nas digivoluções tanto dele como de Tailmon. Vocês ainda não viram tudo. Quanto ao nosso inimigo.... não sei se devo contar." 

"Por favor, Takeru, se eu souber quem é, posso ajudar mais do que se ficar no escuro."

"Certo, Koushiro, mas só se não contares para os outros. Não é o momento para se ter pânico no grupo. Todos precisam estar concentrados na busca dos brasões.". O jovem de cabelos vermelhos concordou.

"Estamos enfrentando MaloMyotismon." Disse Takeru, antes de baixar a cabeça.

Koushiro deixou estas palavras penetrarem seu cérebro. MaloMyotismon! Um digimon digivolvido de Myotismon. Esta não podia ser a fase extrema deste digimon, pois eles a enfrentaram na Terra no passado e ele se lembrava bem que o nome do digimon era VenonMyotismon na ocasião.

"MaloMyotismon?!"

"Sim, Koushiro, é a última digivolução do digimon que enfrentamos na Terra no passado, e que quase matou Hikari e Tailmon."

"Mas como pode ser ? Nós já derrotamos a fase extrema dele, VenonMyotismon!"

"Bem, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu uma digivolução que ultrapassa a fase extrema. Por isto o Digimundo precisou tanto de todos nós que um portal se abriu, finalmente nos reunindo após tantos anos. Tailmon e Patamon não conseguiram dar conta de MaloMyotismon sozinhos. Eles ficaram muito feridos, apesar de terem também provocado alguns danos no miserável. Nós pensamos que, se reunirmos todos os oito brasões, poderemos encontrar um jeito de derrotar MaloMyotismon."

"Mas são necessários todos os oito brasões? Se eu entendi, Patamon e Tailmon conseguiram ferir MaloMyotismon, e os dois o fizeram com a digivolução mais alta que alcançam, a fase da perfeição."

Takeru abriu um sorriso, que até mesmo Koushiro pode perceber por baixo do capuz.

"Koushiro, eles lutaram com MaloMyotismon depois de terem digivolvido para a fase extrema."

Agora foi a vez de Koushiro se surpreender. Se as fases perfeitas de Tailmon e Patamon já eram poderosas, superando a de muitos digimons na fase extrema, porque os dois eram anjos, imagine só na fase extrema? O guardião do conhecimento se preparou para mais perguntas sobre isto, curioso sobre o poder dos dois digimons na sua maior evolução, quando foram interrompidos pela chegada de Yamato trazendo o brasão da Amizade.

Todos se reuniram em torno de Yamato, para vê-lo colocar seu brasão. O guardião da Amizade colocou lentamente o brasão ao redor do seu pescoço, esperando que este começasse a brilhar, como havia acontecido com os outros mas, para a surpresa dele e dos demais, nada aconteceu.

"O brasão, ele não brilha!" Exclamou Yamato.

Todos se voltaram para Taki, esperando por uma explicação.

Takeru respirou fundo. Ele temia que algo assim acontecesse com algum de seus amigos, afinal quinze anos se passaram desde que eles fizeram os brasões brilharem pela última vez, e acontecem fatos que fazem com que as pessoas mudem. Como ele queria que Hikari estivesse ao seu lado neste momento. Ele viu que todos estavam esperando por sua explicação e a deu.

"Guardião da Amizade, teu brasão não brilha porque algum fato do passado deve ter mudado tuas crenças, tuas emoções, teu ser, e modificou esta característica única em ti que fazia com que o brasão brilhasse. Tua busca ainda não terminou. Agora tu tens que procurar dentro de teu coração o verdadeiro significado da amizade novamente, curando-te das feridas do acontecimento passado que te modificou."

Yamato escutou isto em silêncio. Ele estava desapontado que seu brasão não brilhava, mas ouvindo a explicação do ajudante de Genni, descobriu exatamente que fato o modificou no passado, mudando suas crenças.

"Takeru...." ele murmurou.

Os outros o olharam espantados, principalmente Koushiro, Jyou e o próprio Takeru.

"O que dissestes, Matt?" Perguntou Sora a seu marido.

"Foi a morte de Takeru que me modificou, Sora. Naquela ocasião eu comecei a duvidar que eu fosse um bom irmão, um bom amigo, pois meu irmãozinho e Hikari se sacrificaram por todos, enquanto que eu não pude fazer nada...."

Sora o abraçou, dando-lhe conforto, enquanto que Takeru lutava contra as lágrimas e contra a vontade de abraçar seu irmão também, e dizer que tudo estava bem, que ele e Hikari estavam vivos e bem.

Koushiro e Jyou se aproximaram de Takeru enquanto os demais prestavam atenção em Yamato e o guardião do Conhecimento perguntou.

"Não vais contar tudo a ele? Yamato precisa saber."

"Não!", sussurrou Takeru, "Ainda não chegou o momento." Então, olhando para todos os demais, anunciou: "Partiremos em meia hora, atrás do brasão da Coragem." 

Com isto, ele e Patamon saíram da grande sala, indo buscar Hikari.

~~~~~~~~~~

Picklemon havia-lhes feito o favor de deixá-los no final do deserto, perto de uma grande floresta. A partir deste ponto todos começaram a seguir o sinal do digivice de Taichi, que os levava cada vez mais para o interior da floresta.

Enquanto caminhavam, Takeru examinava o grupo, vendo que Sora ainda estava abraçada a Yamato, consolando-o pelos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Todos os demais, inclusive os digimons, viajavam em silêncio. Então o rapaz voltou seus olhos para sua esposa, ainda preocupado. Hikari descansara bastante e se alimentara bem, mais ainda estava pálida quando a despertou antes deles partirem, e agora ela parecia cansada novamente. O estado dela tocava algo na memória dele, mas Takeru não podia precisar bem o quê.

O grupo parou para almoçar, descansaram meia hora e seguiram adiante. Depois de mais duas horas de caminhada, o digivice de Taichi bipava alto, anunciando que eles estavam perto do brasão. Inesperadamente, um imponente digimon surgiu a frente deles, vindo de lugar algum.

"Eu estava esperando por vocês!"

"LEOMON!" Gritou Mimi, antes de correr a abraçar o digimon que ela havia visto morrer da última vez que estivera no Digimundo.

Depois que as boas vindas foram dadas, Taichi seguiu caminho em direção a uma parte muito cerrada da floresta, para buscar seu brasão, enquanto os outros esperavam. Depois de algum tempo, ele voltou com o brasão nas mãos, e se reuniu aos seus amigos, antes de colocá-lo no pescoço.

Novamente todos esperavam que o brasão liberasse seu brilho laranja, mas nada aconteceu.

Takeru sentiu que Hikari lhe apertava a mão, sabendo o que aquilo significava, pois ele havia lhe contado de Yamato quando a acordara.

Takeru mediu sua palavras antes de se dirigir a Taichi.

"Guardião da Coragem, contigo também deve haver ocorrido algum fato que te modificou no passado, e que modificou tua crença na coragem dentro do teu coração. Tu tens que descobrir este fato para encontrar a cura para as feridas em tua alma, redescobrindo o conceito de coragem, antes que teu brasão volte a brilhar."

"Eu sei.", disse simplesmente Taichi, "Como Yamato, eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Hikari. Quando ela e Takeru morreram, eu me senti inútil. Minha irmãzinha de oito anos teve a coragem de se sacrificar por este mundo e o nosso. Eu nunca teria esta coragem."

Takeru pressionou a mão de Hikari para impedi-la de se atirar nos braços de Taichi.

Pouco depois, todos se reuniram na morada de Leomon, onde iam passar a noite. Uma parte da missão deles havia sido completada. Eles haviam recuperado e reunido todos os brasões, apesar de dois deles ainda não haverem recuperado seu brilho.

~~~~~~~~~~

No dia seguinte o grupo se preparava para partir, prontos para retornar a casa de Genni, para traçarem planos para enfrentar o que vinha pela frente. 

Hikari e Takeru esperavam ansiosos por isto, dentro de mais algum tempo eles estariam com seus filhos. Os dois sentiam muita falta de seus rebentos, pois nunca estiveram tantos dias separados deles.

Hikari continuava se sentindo cansada, e ainda estava um pouco pálida. Takeru começou a atribuir isto a saudades de suas crianças.

Quando eles iam se despedindo de Leomon, algo bipou dentro da casa. O digimon pediu que eles esperassem, pois aquele bip era do comunicador que Genni usava para falar com ele. Em menos de cinco minutos Leomon retornou, seu semblante estava carregado. Ele encarou a todos antes de comunicar o teor da chamada.

"MaloMyotismon atacou de novo!"

Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi e Jyou ficaram surpresos e assustados ao ouvirem o nome de quem era seu inimigo. Takeru deu um passo a frente, querendo saber mais. Ele estava com um péssimo pressentimento, e pelo jeito que Hikari apertava sua mão, ela também.

"Onde, Leomon?" Perguntou com toda a seriedade.

O digimon o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

"Cidade do Princípio."

Todos ouviram um grito e viram Hika caindo de joelhos no chão, enquanto Taki rapidamente passava seus braços ao redor dela, aparentando muita dor.

"E quanto a Ichimu e Ichimei? E quanto a nossos filhos?" Perguntou Taki em uma voz muito fraca.

"Ele os levou. Também avisou que, se vocês quiserem as crianças de volta, ele vos está esperando."

Taichi, Yamato, Mimi e Sora se olharam. Eles tentavam compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo, principalmente a menção a crianças sendo capturadas por MaloMyotismon. Aqueles dois não eram da mesma espécie que Genni? Então, como eles podiam ter filhos? Foi quando perceberam que os dois se levantavam, parecendo prontos para qualquer coisa.

"Se ele quer uma batalha, é o que ele vai ter!" Exclamou Taki.

"Mas nós nunca permitiremos que nossos filhos sejam machucados!" Falou Hika.

"Patamon!"

"Tailmon!"

"DIGIVOLVAM!" Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Novamente duas colunas de luz caíram sobre os dois digimons. Enquanto eles digivolviam, Koushiro e Jyou foram até seus amigos para tentar convencê-los de que eles irem lutar sozinhos contra MaloMyotismon não era a solução.

"Vocês dois não podem ir! Vocês sabem que precisam do poder dos oito brasões para derrotá-lo." Disse Koushiro.

"Não façam tolices! Não se precipitem! Nós precisamos de um plano." Falou Jyou.

"Concordo com eles. Isto que vocês querem fazer é suicídio." Acrescentou Leomon.

"Nós não nos importamos. Só o que nos interessa é que nossos filhos estejam salvos. Nossas vidas não importam. Nós já morremos uma vez, podemos passar por isto de novo." Falou Taki, enquanto que Hika sacudia a cabeça concordando. Neste momento as digivoluções terminaram. Diante de todos, estavam dois imponentes digimons que apenas alguns daqueles que moravam no Digimundo já haviam visto.

"Seraphimon!" Falou um imponente digimon com cinco pares de asas e uma brilhante armadura dourada, azul e branca.

"Seraphinwomon!" Colocou o outro imponente anjo digimon, também com cinco pares de asas, mas com a armadura de um brilhante rosa.

"Mas estas são as fases extremas deles!" Exclamou Yamato, entre o choque e a surpresa.

Neste momento, Taki e Hika olham um para o outro através de seus capuzes, concordando imperceptivelmente, antes de os retiraram e olharem para seus amigos sem eles, por uma última vez.

"Foi muito bom revê-los." Falou Takeru, antes de se virar para sua amada.

"Eu não sei como vai terminar esta luta, amor, mas prometo fazer o possível para que nossos pequenos sejam salvos, não importa o que aconteça comigo."

"Eu também te prometo isto."

"Eu te amo, Kari."

"Também te amo, TK."

Os dois se beijaram na frente de todos, antes de subirem nos braços de seus digimons e saírem voando.

Foi neste momento que o choque dos últimos acontecimentos deixou o grupo que ficara para trás, quando Koushiro olhou para Tentomon, perguntando se ele poderia digivolver para irem atrás de Takeru e Hikari e ajudá-los.

"Aquela mulher... ele a chamou de Kari. E ela tinha a mesma cor de cabelos e olhos de minha irmãzinha..." Exclamou Taichi, ainda atordoado.

"E ela chamou ao outro de TK, e ele tem os olhos e os cabelos da cor dos de Takeru." Falou Yamato.

"Isto acontece porque eles são Takeru e Hikari." Falou Jyou.

"Mas.... mas.... mas Takeru e Hikari estão mortos!" Exclamou Sora.

"Sim, eles morreram, mas renasceram aqui no Digimundo." Explicou Leomon.

"Por que eles não nos contaram?!" Perguntou Yamato, com dor na voz.

"E como Koushiro e Jyou não ficaram surpresos com isto?" Perguntou Taichi, olhando para seus amigos.

Koushiro respirou fundo, antes de responder.

"Eu e Jyou descobrimos as identidades deles, e sabemos porque eles não contaram para vocês. Mas eu acho que não é hora para explicarmos isto. Os dois foram enfrentar MaloMyotismon sozinhos, junto com Seraphimon e Seraphinwomon. Takeru me contou que eles já enfrentaram antes MaloMyotismon junto com seus digimons na fase extrema e não conseguiram vencer. Eles precisam de nós, por isto queriam reunir todos os oito brasões. Eu acho que devemos ir atrás deles o mais rápido o possível e tentar ajudá-los nesta batalha. Precisamos fazer com que eles e as crianças voltem desta batalha vivos. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não quero que eles morram pela segunda vez."

"Crianças..... filhos deles.... meus sobrinhos!" Exclamou Taichi, finalmente entendendo isto.

"Sim, seus sobrinhos, Taichi e Yamato.", falou Jyou, encarando seus dois amigos, "E vocês vão ficar aí parados, feito dois imbecis, deixando que seus irmãos e seus sobrinhos morram? Eu e Gomamon vamos atrás deles, não vamos Gomamon?"

"Claro, Jyou! Eu finalmente vou poder voltar a ajudar a proteger o Digimundo. Já cansei de ficar parado vendo Patamon e Tailmon resolverem todos os problemas que aqui aparecem."

Todos os outros digimons concordam. Eles também já estavam fartos disto.

"Tentomon!" Chamou Koushiro.

"Gomamon!" Falou Jyou.

"DIGIVOLVAM!"

"Eu não vou ficar para trás, não quero perder meus amigos de novo." Falou uma lacrimosa Mimi.

"Eu também vou!" Disse Sora.

"Palmon!" 

"Byomon!"

"DIGIVOLVAM!"

Taichi e Yamato se olharam, vendo seus amigos se preparando para irem lutar junto a seus irmãos. Ambos se olharam, não sabendo se poderiam ajudar muito porque seus brasões não brilhavam. Foi quando lembraram das palavras de Takeru, lhes dizendo para curarem suas feridas para poderem recuperar o brilho de seus brasões. Finalmente eles entendiam o significado disto.

"Não importa o que aconteça, um verdadeiro amigo nunca abandona os seus ou deixa seus amigos caírem!" Falou Yamato, enquanto que o brasão da Amizade começou a brilhar num forte azul ao redor do seu pescoço. Quando isto aconteceu, todos puderam ouvir Gabumon começando a digivolver.

"Gabumon mega digivolve para..."

"Temos que ter a coragem de enfrentar todos os desafios e de enfrentar as conseqüências de tudo o que provém destes desafios, sejam boas ou ruins." Falou Taichi, enquanto o brasão da Coragem brilhava em laranja ao redor de seu pescoço. Neste momento se ouviu outra digivolução começando.

"Agumon mega digivolve para..."

Todas as digivoluções começaram a terminar, surgindo as formas mais avançadas de todos os digimons.

"AtlurKabuterimon!"

"Zudomon!"

"Lilymon!"

"Garudamon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"WarGreymon!"

Por alguns segundos, os seis jovens olharam para os digimons que não viram por muito anos.

"O que estamos esperando? Vamos atrás de Takeru e Hikari!" Ordenou Taichi, e todo o grupo se pôs a caminho, seguindo o sinal de seus digivices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru e Hikari sobrevoaram a Cidade do Princípio antes de aterrissarem no meio da praça. Por todos os lados se via destruição. Muitas digitamas estavam quebradas. Por todos os lados haviam digimons ajudando a socorrer a cidade atacada, enquanto outros socorriam os que tentaram defendê-la

"Procurem por pistas do lugar para onde MaloMyotismon pode ter levado as crianças." Ordenou Takeru.

Algum tempo depois, o pequeno grupo conseguiu deduzir que MaloMyotismon havia seguido em direção ao monte Mugen. Eles seguiram para lá o mais rápido o possível.

Quinze minutos depois que eles saíram, o resto dos digiescolhidos apareceu, todos ficando desolados com o estado da cidade onde nasciam os digimons. Entretanto, o grupo não se demorou ali. Eles perguntaram para onde Takeru e Hikari seguiram com seus digimons e foram atrás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finalmente vocês chegaram, Luz e Esperança." Falou MaloMyotismon quando viu Takeru e Hikari chegando com seus digimons.

"Onde estão nossos filhos?" Perguntou Hikari, aflita.

"Não se preocupe, oitava criança, eles estão aqui. Eu não tinha nenhuma utilidade para estes pestinhas." Com isto, o perverso digimon fez um sinal e as duas crianças apareceram em um ponto atrás dele. Elas olharam ao redor por alguns segundos antes de enxergarem seus pais e irem correndo até eles. 

"PAPAI! MAMÃE!" Gritou Ichimu, enquanto avançava em direção a seus pais puxando sua irmãzinha pela mão.

"ICHIMU! ICHIMEI!" Gritou Hikari, aflita por segurar seus filhos. Pouco depois as duas crianças se jogaram nos braços dela e de Takeru.

"Despeçam-se deles e venham me enfrentar. Desta vez eu irei vencer." Disse MaloMyotismon.

"Mamãe, eu tenho medo dele. Ele é malvado." Disse Ichimei, com sua vozinha trêmula.

"Não se preocupe, docinho, a mamãe promete que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu e papai não vamos deixá-lo machucar vocês."

"Ichimu, Ichimei, escutem o que o papai vai dizer. Quero que vocês dois se escondam bem escondidos. Não saiam de lá por nada, a não ser que alguém que seja amigo de vocês os procure, está bem?" Perguntou Takeru aos seus filhos.

As duas crianças concordaram, compreendendo bem seu pai, apesar de serem tão pequenas.

Takeru olhou então para Hikari.

"Fique com eles, amor."

A jovem sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, TK. Eu vou ficar contigo até o fim. Nós prometemos enquanto éramos pequenos e nos descobrimos presos no Digimundo que nunca nos separaríamos. E prometemos no nosso casamento que estaríamos juntos em todas as situações. E eu vou manter minhas promessas."

O jovem loiro concordou com sua esposa, antes de ambos abraçarem seus filhos, dizendo que os amavam e os mandarem correr. Ichimu pegou a mão de sua irmãzinha e fez exatamente o que seus pais falaram. Quando as crianças já estavam longe, Takeru olhou para seu algoz.

"Ninguém ameaça nossos filhos."

MaloMyotismon começou a rir histericamente do tom de Takeru.

"Seus atos terroristas tem que acabar! Seraphinwomon!" Disse Hikari.

"É imperdoável que você aja em nome das trevas e espalhe desespero por este mundo! Seraphimon!" Falou Takeru.

Os dois imponentes digimons estavam prontos para enfrentar seu oponente pela segunda vez. Ambos lembravam muito bem da primeira luta e sabiam que este embate não seria fácil. Cada um dos dois arcanjos se dirigiu a um dos lados do perverso digimon, antes de começarem a atacar, ao mesmo tempo em que se desviavam dos poderosos golpes dele. Takeru e Hikari assistiam a tudo perto dali, de mãos dadas, gritando avisos e sugestões para seus digimons, incentivando-os.

Depois de algum tempo, MaloMyotismon disparou seu ataque e conseguiu jogar Seraphinwomon em cima de seu parceiro, atrapalhando-os por tempo suficiente para lançar seu mortífero ataque em Takeru e Hikari parados ali perto. Os dois viram o golpe vindo e sabiam que não conseguiriam sair dali a tempo e que seus digimons não os alcançariam antes do golpe. Os dois apenas se abraçaram, esperando o inevitável.

"FORÇA TERRA!" Gritou uma voz, e um poderoso ataque interceptou o que vinha em direção ao jovem casal.

"TK! KARI!" Eles ouviram vozes gritando, antes de olharem ao redor e verem seus irmãos e seus amigos chegando, enquanto seus digimons também começavam a lutar contra aquele monstruoso digimon.

"Vocês estão bem?", perguntou Jyou, examinando se eles tinham algum ferimento, antes de continuar, "E as crianças?"

"Elas estão bem, nós mandamos que os dois se escondessem em algum lugar e não saíssem de lá por nada." Respondeu Takeru, antes de perguntar: "Por que vocês vieram? É perigoso aqui."

"Nós não podíamos deixar vocês dois enfrentarem isto sozinhos. Nós não podíamos deixar vocês morrerem de novo." Respondeu Sora.

"E eu acho que vamos precisar do poder dos oito brasões para detê-lo." Falou Koushiro, vendo MaloMyotismon jogar AtlurKabuterimon em Garudamon com força, ambos acertando um paredão da montanha. Lilymon estava caída num canto, perto de Zudomon. Apenas os dois digimons sagrados, WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon continuavam no páreo.

"Isto não vai dar certo, precisamos fazer alguma outra coisa." Falou Taichi, depois de ter abraçado sua irmãzinha e Takeru, assim como Yamato, Sora e Mimi fizeram.

Takeru e Hikari se entreolharam, antes do rapaz falar.

"Nós podemos tentar utilizar o poder dos oito brasões."

"Como faremos isto?" Perguntou Yamato.

"Nós precisamos que WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon segurem a luta por alguns instantes, enquanto Seraphimon e Seraphinwomon se preparam junto conosco. Eu e Kari vamos libertar os poderes de nossos brasões, como Tintiromon nos ensinou, e precisamos que vocês tentem libertar todo o poder de cada um dos seus brasões, o enviando para nós, que o reuniremos e direcionaremos para que nossos digimons o lancem em MaloMyotismon.

"Então vamos fazer isto!" Exclamou Taichi, enquanto Koushiro perguntava quem era Tintiromon. Takeru retrucou que depois explicava, antes de chamar o seu digimon e o de Hikari, enquanto Taichi ordenava que os demais mantivessem MaloMyotismon ocupado. 

Takeru e Hikari pararam bem abaixo de seus digimons, que entenderam o que eles pretendiam e também se posicionaram. Seraphimon se voltou para MaloMyotismon e estendeu seus braços para os lados. Seraphinwomon parou bem na frente dele, também abrindo seus braços na mesma direção. Takeru e Hikari ficaram frente a frente, antes de se darem as mãos e encostarem seus rostos um no outro. Os dois começaram a se concentrar. De repente, Hikari começou a emitir uma forte luz, como acontecera enquanto era criança e eles lutaram com Mugendramon, mas desta vez a luz era rosa. Pouco depois aconteceu a mesma coisa com Takeru, que emitia uma forte luz dourada. Todos os outros os olhavam admirados, até que Koushiro os trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Estes devem ser os poderes dos brasões deles, agora precisamos libertar os nossos e os enviarmos para eles." Falou enquanto segurava seu brasão, começando a se concentrar de olhos fechados e fazendo o brasão brilhar em púrpura. De repente ele abriu os olhos, antes de falar: "Conhecimento!" Então um raio de luz púrpura saiu de seu brasão e atingiu Takeru e Hikari, aumentando o brilho ao redor deles. Todos os outros fizeram a mesma coisa.

"Amor!" Falou Sora, e um raio vermelho saiu de seu brasão em direção a seus amigos.

"Sinceridade!" Disse Mimi, e um raio verde foi disparado de seu brasão.

"Confiança!" Jyou viu um raio cinza ser disparado de seu brasão.

"Coragem!" E um raio laranja saiu do brasão de Taichi.

"Amizade!" Yamato viu o raio azul que saiu de seu brasão se juntar ao brilho intenso em volta de seu irmão e Hikari. Neste momento, ele viu que a jovem e Takeru levantavam suas mãos em direção aos seus digimons, que esperavam, enquanto gritavam os nomes de seus respectivos brasões.

"LUZ!"

"ESPERANÇA!"

Então, neste momento, um intenso raio de luz foi disparado em direção aos dois digimons, que o canalizaram numa intensa bola luminosa na frente deles. Quando esta estava pronta, ambos levaram seus braços da lateral para a frente deles, disparando aquela energia em direção a MaloMyotismon, enquanto gritavam: "BENÇÃO DIVINA!"

Ali perto, MaloMyotismon acabara de nocautear os dois últimos digimons que o enfrentavam, e se virava para atacar os digiescolhidos. Foi quando viu aquela intensa bola de luz vindo em sua direção. Ele não teve tempo de desviar antes de ser atingido. Para a imensa surpresa do vilão, ele sentiu dor e começou a se desintegrar, sem entender como os digiescolhidos haviam conseguido descobrir como o derrotar. Pouco depois, ele se transformava em pó.

"NÓS CONSEGUIMOS!" Gritou Taichi, começando a pular. Todos começaram a se cumprimentar pela vitória, quando olharam para Hikari e Takeru, ainda de mãos dadas e concentrados. Os dois começaram a abrir os olhos e sorriram felizes para seus amigos. Então os oito jovens se voltaram para buscar seus digimons. Takeru e Hikari abriram os braços e pegaram Tailmon e Patamon, que haviam dedigivolvido e caiam do céu, exaustos.

Pouco depois, todos estavam de volta com os digimons. Takeru percebeu que Hikari estava muito pálida.

"O que foi, amor, estás bem?"

Ela lhe sorriu.

"Estou, apenas esgotada do esforço. TK, temos que buscar as crianças." 

Ele concordou. "Eu vou procurá-los. Você se senta e fica aqui descansando."

Com isto ele saiu em direção as árvores mais próximas, chamando por seus filhos. Pouco depois ele os encontrou escondidos num tronco de árvore e os retirou de lá, os abraçando e começando a retornar. Quando chegou na clareira onde estavam seus amigos, percebeu que todos estavam reunidos ao redor de Hikari.

"O que aconteceu?"

Koushiro olhou para Takeru e suspirou aliviado ao vê-lo com as crianças nos braços, antes de responder: "Hikari desmaiou."

"O QUÊ?" Gritou o jovem loiro, antes de forçar seu caminho em meio a seus amigos e se ajoelhar ao lado de sua esposa, com seus filhos nos braços.

"O que ela tem Jyou?" Perguntou Taichi, sentado no chão, segurando sua irmã nos braços.

O jovem médico continuou o exame, checando as condições gerais de Hikari. "Terei que fazer um exame mais apurado antes de responder. No momento posso apenas dizer que ela está esgotada."

"Então faça este exame, Jyou." Falou Takeru.

"Preciso de um local um pouco mais adequado e privativo para isto, Takeru."

"Papai, o que a mamãe tem?" Perguntou o garotinho nos braços de TK, tirando a atenção de todos momentaneamente de Hikari.

"O médico acha que a mamãe dormiu porque está muito cansada, Ichimu." Respondeu Takeru.

"TK, estes são seus filhos?" Perguntou Yamato, olhando fixamente para as crianças.

"Sim.", ele respondeu, se afastando um pouco e colocando as duas crianças no chão, "Este rapazinho aqui é Ichimu, ele tem cinco anos; e esta bela mocinha é Ichimei e ela tem três anos."

"Quem são eles, papai?" Perguntou Ichimu, olhando cheio de curiosidade para as pessoas ao redor, enquanto Ichimei se escondia atrás da perna de seu pai.

"Estes são seus tios, crianças. Este é Yamato, meu irmão; e aquele é Taichi, irmão da mamãe. Aquela moça é Sora, esposa de Yamato. A outra moça é Mimi, uma amiga do papai e o médico que está cuidando da mamãe é Jyou, que também é meu amigo, como Koushiro, que vocês já conheceram."

"Você também tem um irmão, papai, como eu tenho a Ichimei? E a mamãe também?"

"Sim, Ichimu, eu também tenho um irmão, como você, e a mamãe também."

"Então eles não são digimons?"

"Não, seu curioso. Eles são humanos como nós."

"Legal!"

Os outros adultos riram um pouco a isto, encantados em ver como o menininho era extrovertido, enquanto que a garotinha não largava da perna de seu pai. Sora e Mimi se adiantaram e pegaram as crianças no colo, começando a mimá-las. Yamato também foi segurar seus sobrinhos, encantado com eles. Takeru deixou seus amigos cuidando de seus filhos e foi tomar o lugar de Taichi ao lado de Hikari.

"Podes deixar que eu cuido dela, Taichi, vá conhecer seus sobrinhos." Ordenou numa voz suave.

O antigo líder dos digiescolhidos cedeu seu lugar ao rapaz loiro e ficou observando enquanto este começava a segurar sua irmã nos braços com todo o carinho, antes de falar.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês estão vivos, Takeru, e muito menos que tem filhos, e um deles com cinco anos já!", neste momento Taichi se deu conta de uma coisa, "Espere aí! Filhos? Isto significa que você e Hikari andaram dormindo juntos? Mas como? Vocês são muito novos! E quem deu a você o direito de tocar na minha irmãzinha?"

Takeru sorriu consigo mesmo. Este era o Taichi do qual ele lembrava.

"Sim, Taichi, temos filhos e, como eu e Hikari os fizemos da mesma maneira que bebês vem sendo feitos desde o início da humanidade, então posso dizer que sim, nós dormimos juntos. E quanto a sermos muito novos, nós temos 23 anos agora Taichi, e não oito, como tínhamos da última vez que nos vimos. E quanto a quem me deu o direito de tocar em Hikari, bem, posso dizer que ela me deu este direito, depois que Genni realizou nosso casamento."

"Mas..." Começou a falar Taichi, quando Takeru o interrompeu.

"Depois que Kari acordar, nós vamos explicar tudo detalhadamente, como fizemos com Jyou e Koushiro. Agora a prioridade é cuidarmos de Hikari e dos digimons, que estão esgotados. Acho que o melhor é seguirmos até a casa de Genni, onde Jyou terá condições de fazer o exame mais detalhado em Kari, como ele quer, e onde os digimons poderão descansar. As crianças também estão assustadas, e voltarmos para casa irá fazer um bem enorme para elas. Depois que chegarmos lá, eu prometo que explico tudo. Agora, vá conhecer seus sobrinhos."

Taichi levantou atordoado com as novidades, mas foi ver as crianças. Takeru olhou ao redor e viu que Koushiro estava cuidando dos digimons. Então o rapaz se voltou para Jyou.

"Agora que só nós estamos aqui, o que ela tem Jyou?"

"Não sei dizer precisamente, Takeru. Eu sou um cirurgião, e não um clínico. Podes me dizer se ela estava apresentando algum sintoma incomum por estes dias?"

"Sim. Kari andava cansada, ainda depois de nossas caminhadas no Digimundo atrás dos brasões. Concordo que elas foram cansativas, mas eu e Hikari costumamos caminhar muito mais do que isto por aqui, muitas vezes com as crianças junto, no colo, e nunca nenhum de nós ficou tão esgotado como ela tem andado nos últimos dias. E ela também andava muito pálida."

"Cansaço, palidez.... Acho que sei o que pode ser isto sim, só preciso da resposta para mais duas perguntas."

"Quais?"

"Bem, elas são meio íntimas, Takeru, mas eu preciso que as respostas sejam sinceras."

"Tudo bem, se for para Hikari ficar boa..."

"Vocês dois costumam ter, como posso dizer, intimidades, seguidamente?"

Takeru olhou para Jyou, tentando entender a pergunta, até que o significado desta o atingiu e ele ficou vermelho.

"Sim, eu e Kari costumamos namorar muito."

"Takeru, eu não estava perguntando de namoro."

"Eu sei, mas eu e Hikari chamamos isto de namoro."

O jovem médico entendeu. "Então a resposta é sim." Takeru concordou. "E você se lembra de quando foi o último período de Hikari?"

O jovem piscou quando ouviu isto. Período? Ele rapidamente tentou se lembrar, antes de responder.

"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que fazem uns dois meses.", então o significado destas perguntas atingiu Takeru, "Jyou, queres me dizer que Hikari está...."

"Sim, Takeru, mas preciso fazer um exame mais acurado para ter certeza."

"Mas ela nunca apresentou estes sintomas antes. Quero dizer, ela apresentou alguns sintomas sim, mas eram diferentes. Ela tinha enjôos, não conseguia segurar o café da manhã no estômago, os seios ficaram mais sensíveis..."

"Bem, Takeru, as vezes ocorrem mudanças de uma gravidez para outra."

"Mas porque ela desmaiou?"

"Hikari está exausta, como eu disse antes. As longas caminhadas, somadas com a tensão vivida de ter seus filhos seqüestrados e a energia necessária para liberar o poder do brasão, junto com a gravidez, cobraram seu preço. O melhor é deixá-la dormir o quanto puder, e levá-la para um lugar onde possa repousar."

Takeru concordou. Ele estava encantado com a idéia de que seria pai de novo. O rapaz baixou o rosto e deu um beijo na testa de Hikari. "Nós podemos removê-la daqui para outro local, Jyou?"

"Sim, isto é o mais indicado."

"Então vamos fazer isto." O rapaz se levantou e ergueu Hikari em seus braços, antes de se voltar para os demais.

"Eu sei que a reunião está boa, mas precisamos nos por a caminho. Temos dois dias de jornada pela frente antes de alcançarmos a casa de Genni. Jyou precisa dos equipamentos de lá para examinar Hikari e os digimons estão esgotados e precisam descansar."

Taichi se aproximou de Takeru. "Podes deixar que eu carrego a Kari."

"Não, Taichi, Hikari é minha esposa. Deixe-a comigo. Mas se quiseres levar um dos seus sobrinhos, eu agradeço. Os dois estão assustados e não vão agüentar a caminhada."

Taichi fez o que Takeru sugeriu e ergueu Ichimu nos braços, enquanto Yamato levantou Ichimei. Os demais levaram, cada um, dois digimons, que estavam dormindo, esgotados depois da luta. Em poucos minutos o grupo se pôs a caminho, seguindo as orientações de Takeru, que conhecia o Digimundo como a palma de sua mão.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dois dias depois, cinco jovens se reuniam na sala de Genni, acompanhados por este, conversando, ao mesmo tempo em que os oito digimons entretinham as duas crianças, enquanto Jyou fazia um exame mais detalhado em Hikari, tendo Takeru como ajudante. Koushiro contava a todos o que Takeru e Hikari haviam lhe explicado na sua primeira noite no Digimundo, quando descobrira a identidade deles. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Sora e Mimi, enquanto que Taichi e Yamato escutavam em silêncio enquanto o amigo narrava tudo aquilo pelo que seus irmãozinhos haviam passado, crescendo sozinhos naquele mundo, cuidando um do outro, tendo a natureza e os digimons como companhia, além de Genni, que também acrescentava vários detalhes a história do guardião do Conhecimento. O pequeno grupo tentava compreender tudo o que se passou e como isto havia influenciado na personalidade dos dois jovens.

Depois de quase duas horas, Jyou, Takeru e Hikari saíram da sala de exames e se reuniram ao grupo. Os dois mais jovens sorriam de uma orelha até a outra. Ichimu e Ichimei correram até seus pais e os abraçaram. Takeru pegou o menino no colo, enquanto Hikari erguia a garota.

"Então, Jyou, descobriu o que Hikari tem?"

"Sim, Taichi, descobri."

"Então fala logo."

"Vou deixar que eles contem a vocês." Falou o jovem médico, com um sorriso no rosto.

Takeru segurou seu filho com um dos braços, enquanto passava o outro pelos ombros de Hikari. 

"Nossa família vai aumentar! Nós vamos ser pais de novo! Kari está grávida!" Falou um felicíssimo Takeru, deixando a todos na sala boquiabertos. Então o tumulto começou, com todos querendo cumprimentá-los. 

"O que você andou fazendo com minha irmãzinha, Takeru?" Perguntou Taichi, brincando. Ele já havia aceitado a idéia que os dois estavam casados e, mesmo que só admitisse para si mesmo, ele estava feliz que sua irmã estivesse envolvida com Takeru, que já provou que podia cuidar muito bem dela.

"Nada que eu queira admitir na frente das crianças." Respondeu o jovem, dando um beijo na face de sua esposa.

"Outro bebê para me puxar as penas!" Exclamou Byomon.

"Eu sabia que todo o namoro de vocês dois só podia resultar nisto." Tailmon disse para os dois.

"Puxa, TK, parece que você adivinhou que isto ia acontecer, pelo que nos disse aquele dia no templo de Kentarumon." Falou Patamon para seu parceiro, deixando-o vermelho.

"E o que meu irmão disse, Patamon?" Perguntou Yamato com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ele disse..." O digimon não chegou a completar a frase pois Tailmon, colocando sua pata na boca dele, o calou.

"Patamon, tem coisas que eles não precisam saber." Disse Tailmon.

"Mas eles perguntaram."

"Eu já disse que não."

O digimon abaixou a cabeça, antes de murmurar: "Você é quem manda, querida."

Os demais começaram a rir ao ouvir isto. Taichi começou a interrogar Patamon sobre desde quando ele chamava Tailmon de querida, enquanto esta ficava vermelha com as brincadeiras.

"Eles são sempre assim." Falou Tentomon. "Acho que os dois simplesmente agem igualzinho a seus parceiros. Hikari faz Takeru ficar quieto exatamente da mesma forma, ou com uma cotovelada." Todos começaram a rir de novo, enquanto Takeru, Hikari e seus digimons ficavam vermelhos.

Depois disto todos se acomodaram nos sofás da grande sala, conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos 15 anos. Depois de algum tempo, muitas perguntas e choro, tudo foi esclarecido.

Genni então se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos.

"Eu detesto ser o estraga prazeres, mas Takeru e Hikari tem que decidir o que irão fazer de agora em diante." Os dois jovens ficaram quietos ao ouvir aquilo, sabendo exatamente o que seu velho mentor queria dizer.

"O que eles tem que decidir, Genni?" Perguntou Mimi.

Takeru respondeu por ele, com tristeza na voz.

"Agora que o perigo se foi, o portal entre os dois mundos vai voltar a se fechar, então vocês terão que ir embora."

"E qual é o problema, Takeru? Desta vez todos iremos embora juntos." Falou Yamato.

"Eu e Kari não sabemos se queremos ir, irmão." Falou o rapaz, antes dele e Kari colocarem seus filhos no chão. "Patamon, Tailmon, vocês poderiam brincar com as crianças noutro quarto enquanto nós conversamos?"

"Claro, TK.", respondeu Patamon, enquanto Tailmon completava: "Façam o que vocês acharem melhor para o futuro de vocês dois e dos pequenos. Eu e Patamon apoiaremos qualquer decisão que vocês tomem." E os digimons se afastaram junto com as crianças.

Quando as crianças se foram, os demais voltaram ao assunto em questão.

"Porque vocês não sabem se querem voltar?" Perguntou Taichi, olhando para sua irmãzinha e seu marido.

Os dois se olharam, antes de se voltarem para seus amigos.

"Nós já explicamos isto para Koushiro e Jyou. Nós temos medo de voltar para o nosso mundo. Quase não temos lembranças de lá. Tudo o que conhecemos está aqui, todas as nossas lembranças mais queridas.", neste ponto Takeru parou a explicação e beijou sua esposa, "Foi aqui que nós crescemos e viemos a nos apaixonar. Foi aqui que nossos filhos foram concebidos e nasceram. Nós não temos escolaridade ou profissão. Lá nós não teremos onde morar ou como sustentar nossa família. Mas nós também nos preocupamos com as crianças. Queremos que elas tenham a educação que nós não tivemos. Queremos que elas tenham outras crianças para brincar. Queremos que elas, um dia, encontrem alguém especial, como nós nos encontramos, e construam suas próprias famílias."

"Além disto, será muito difícil nos separarmos de Tailmon e Patamon.", continuou Hikari, "Eles estiveram ao nosso lado em todos os momentos nos últimos quinze anos. Nós enfrentamos muitas coisas juntos em todo este tempo. Mas nós também não queremos nos separar de vocês. Então nós simplesmente não sabemos o que vamos fazer amanhã, que é o último dia no qual o portal ficará aberto." Com isto, Hikari deitou sua cabeça no ombro de seu marido, que lhe afagou o cabelo. 

"Nós podemos ajudar vocês a se estabelecerem no Japão, a arranjarem empregos. Vocês podem ficar lá em casa até conseguirem construir suas vidas, não importa quanto tempo leve." Começou a falar Taichi.

"Maninho, acho que tu não estendestes bem a situação. Eu e Takeru sempre fomos independentes. Nós não podemos voltar e passar a viver da caridade de vocês."

"Não, Kari, vocês dois que não entendem. Por 15 anos eu lamentei a morte de minha irmãzinha, sempre sonhando em como seria tê-la ao meu lado novamente. Eu trabalhei duro construindo minha carreira durante este tempo, e hoje ganho muito mais dinheiro do que consigo gastar. Eu tenho uma casa enorme, onde moro sozinho, pois papai e mamãe tem sua própria casa, que eu dei a eles. Eu estava indo para a Europa jogar em um time italiano só para fazer alguma coisa nova, e fugir das lembranças que o Japão me dava de ti. Agora meu sonho mais querido se tornou realidade e eu te tenho de novo ao meu lado. Qual é o problema em querer dividir o que eu tenho em excesso com minha irmã, meu cunhado e sobrinhos?"

"Eu concordo com Taichi. Minha carreira também vai muito bem e eu e Sora temos tudo o que queremos e não sabemos o que fazer com todo o dinheiro que eu ganho com meus shows e discos, além de inúmeros outros produtos com a marca da minha banda. Vocês podem viver conosco sim, enquanto reconstróem as vidas. E isto não será dependência. Nós queremos vocês de volta. E nós queremos estar por perto quando nosso novo sobrinho nascer. Eu já perdi os nascimentos dos outros dois, mas este eu não perco de maneira alguma." Falou Yamato, emocionado.

Takeru e Hikari não sabiam o que falar, diante das colocações de seus irmãos. 

"Eu não sei o que responder.", disse Takeru, realmente confuso, "Nós precisamos pensar, considerar todos os prós e os contras desta decisão."

"Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa, digiescolhidos.", falou Genni, com sua calma de sempre, "Conversei com Tintiromon, como Takeru e Hikari sabiam que eu iria fazer enquanto vocês procuravam pelos brasões. Ele apresentou uma sugestão que eu acho que irá ajudar a resolver este impasse."

"Qual sugestão, Genni?" Perguntou Koushiro. "E quem é Tintiromon?"

"Tintiromon é um dos quatro grandes digimons que protegem este mundo. Ele é o digimon que controla os poderes da Luz e da Esperança. Com a ajuda do poder dele, eu vou modificar os digivices de Takeru e Hikari, de forma que eles possam abrir, ocasionalmente, portais entre nossos dois mundos. Mas eu só posso fazer isto com os digivices deles porque os poderes deles são os mesmos de Tintiromon, e porque os dois também são um pouco digimons, já que puderam ser renascer depois de mortos. Tintiromon também cedeu poder suficiente para que Tailmon e Patamon possam continuar vivendo com vocês na Terra, se vocês decidirem ir e se eles quiserem."

Takeru e Hikari fizeram a única coisa na qual puderam pensar no momento, correram a abraçar seu mentor, agradecendo por estas novidades.

"Então, vocês vão?" Perguntou uma ansiosa Mimi.

"Nós daremos a resposta amanhã.", falou Takeru, "Eu e Kari ainda precisamos pensar em todas as alternativas. O que Genni disse poderá esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Amanhã cedo daremos a resposta para vocês. Agora, se nos derem licença, vamos procurar nossos filhos que já está na hora deles irem para a cama, assim como a futura mamãe aqui, e eu vou fazer companhia para ela."

Os dois deram boa noite para todos e foram procurar seus filhos, os levando para o quarto deles e colocando-os na cama. Em seguida seguiram para seu próprio quarto.

Pouco depois, os dois estavam na cama, olhando para o teto.

"O que vamos fazer amanhã, TK?"

"Não sei, Kari. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu acho que devemos tentar. Podemos voltar e ver se conseguimos fazer as coisas funcionarem por lá. Se não der certo, podemos voltar para cá, já que Genni vai alterar nossos digivices para que possamos abrir um portal. Ao menos nós teremos a consciência limpa pois nós teremos tentado. Nós não teremos desistido antes mesmo de tentarmos. TK, nós passamos por tanta coisa aqui, juntos. Nós enfrentamos muitas adversidades enquanto crescíamos. Acho que poderemos dar conta disto. Enquanto nós tivermos um ao outro, nada nos é impossível."

"Kari, é por isto que eu te amo. Sempre me apresentas argumentos que aumentam e muito as minhas esperanças. Vamos voltar então. Vamos fazer isto pelo futuro de nossos filhos."

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado antes de se acomodarem um nos braços do outro e dormirem.

~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi não queria acordar. A cama macia onde estava deitado fazia com que ele desejasse nunca ter que levantar, ainda mais depois de vários dias dormindo no chão, enquanto viajavam pelo Digimundo, mas ele sabia que isto não era possível. O jovem se levantou e foi tomar um banho para terminar de despertar. Mais tarde saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e a barba feita. Então colocou as roupas que utilizava quando voltou para o Digimundo e foi para a cozinha. Ele queria saber se sua irmã voltaria com eles ou não.

Quando chegou na cozinha todos estavam lá, menos Takeru, Hikari e seus digimons.

"Onde estão TK e Kari?" perguntou.

"Ichimu me disse que eles estão numa reunião com Genni desde muito cedo." Respondeu Koushiro. 

Todos tomaram café num silêncio que era apenas quebrado pelas perguntas das crianças.

Mais tarde, todos estavam prontos para partir, pois estava chegando a hora do portal se fechar, mas nenhum deles vira Kari ou TK naquele dia ainda. Todos se despediam de seus digimons, não sabendo se voltariam a vê-los novamente um dia. Foi quando a família Takaishi chegou na sala.

"Então, estão prontos para ir?" Perguntou Takeru, alertando a todos da sua presença na sala.

Os demais olharam e viram Takeru e Hikari, sempre utilizando seus mantos marrons, mas com os capuzes caídos nas costas, acompanhados dos filhos, com algumas trouxas ao lado deles no chão. Tailmon e Patamon também estavam ali.

"O que são estas trouxas, Takeru?" Perguntou Yamato, temendo a resposta que iria receber.

"Estas são as nossas coisas. Eu sei que não é muito, mas nós nunca precisamos de muita coisa para viver aqui. Pelo menos isto nós iremos levar para nossa nova vida."

"Então vocês vem junto conosco?" Perguntou Taichi, querendo ter certeza se entendera certo o que acabara de ouvir.

"Sim, nós vamos. Nós não podemos desistir sem nem ao menos termos tentado. Se realmente não nos adaptarmos, nós voltaremos para cá. Tailmon e Patamon também vão tentar viver lá conosco, se não houver problemas." Falou Hikari.

Taichi e Yamato correram a abraçar seus irmãos, felizes com a notícia.

Pouco depois, Genni entrou na sala.

"Está na hora." 

Todos saíram da casa dentro do lago para as margens deste. Nelas estavam dezenas de digimons, que vieram se despedir dos dois jovens que eles viram crescer no Digimundo. Depois que as despedidas foram feitas, os digiescolhidos, juntamente com as crianças e os dois digimons se separaram daqueles que vieram se despedir. Takeru e Hikari tinham lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto olhavam pela última vez para o lugar que fora sua casa por tantos anos. Pouco depois, uma luz branca os envolveu e, quando abriram os olhos de novo, estavam na sala de estar da casa dos Ishida.

"Voltamos." Foi tudo o que falou Koushiro.

Imediatamente todos começaram a se preocupar com os dias que haviam passado fora, pensando nas repercussões que isto causara-lhes na vida profissional. Takeru conseguiu chamar a atenção de seus amigos.

"Não se preocupem. Antes de virmos embora, Genni nos disse que nós voltaríamos para o mesmo dia no qual vocês saíram daqui. Então ninguém perdeu coisa alguma.

Mais tarde todos se despediram. Takeru e Hikari foram com Taichi para a casa dele. Os dois se espantaram em como esta era grande. Taichi mostrou os quartos que seriam deles e das crianças. Tailmon e Patamon dormiriam com os pequenos. Mais tarde as duas crianças estavam sentadas no sofá, junto com Taichi e os digimons, comendo sorvete e olhando fascinadas para a televisão. Takeru e Hikari apenas os observavam de longe.

"Estou assustada, TK. Tudo mudou tanto por aqui.... será que nós fizemos o certo?"

"Não sei, Kari, também tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas vamos dar tempo ao tempo. O dia amanhã parecerá melhor."

"Assim espero."

No dia seguinte, Sora e Mimi levaram Hikari e as crianças para fazerem compras, enquanto que os rapazes levavam Takeru junto com eles com a mesma finalidade. Todos ignoraram o protesto do jovem casal enquanto compravam roupas para eles, argumentando que agora eles estavam na Terra e que aqui mantos marrons que cobriam todo o corpo não estavam em moda. No final do dia se reuniram na casa de Taichi, com dezenas de sacolas nas mãos. Eles haviam comprado um enxoval completo para cada membro da família Takaishi, além de muitos outros itens pessoais. No próximo dia Takeru, Hikari e seus filhos foram levados a clínica médica onde Jyou trabalhava e todos passaram por um exame médico completo. Para a surpresa geral, a única coisa que todos os exames feitos apontaram foi a gravidez de Hikari. Todos os Takaishi estavam vendendo saúde. No dentista foi obtido o mesmo resultado. Hikari também começou a se consultar com o obstetra, que fez inúmeras perguntas a ela sobre suas outras gravidezes, as quais, para responder, a jovem teve que pedir auxílio a Takeru para lembrar de tudo. O médico ficou ainda mais espantado quando ouviu que havia sido o rapaz que fizera os partos de sua esposa.

Taichi e Yamato aconselharam Takeru e Hikari a irem regularizar sua situação e a das crianças perante a lei japonesa. Os jovens foram a um cartório e registraram seu casamento, além de registrarem as crianças, para obterem as certidões de nascimento, necessárias para a matrícula na escola.

Eles haviam dado seus primeiros passos para construírem suas vidas na Terra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Já era noite quando os pais de Taichi e os de Yamato se encontraram na entrada da casa deste último, surpresos por se verem. Eles conversaram um pouco antes de baterem à porta, que foi aberta por Sora. Esta cumprimentou seus sogros e os Kamiya antes de convidá-los a entrar.

Os dois casais perceberam que todos os digiescolhidos estavam presentes, só faltava Taichi.

"Qual é o motivo desta reunião urgente, Matt?" Perguntou o Sr. Ishida.

"Vamos dizer apenas que temos uma excelente surpresa para vocês." Respondeu o rapaz. 

"Surpresa muito boa para nós? Por mero acaso Sora está grávida, Matt?" Perguntou Natsuko ao seu filho.

Yamato ficou vermelho, antes de responder: "Não é isso, mãe. Agora se acalme e espero um pouco, a surpresa deve estar chegando."

Foi ele dizer isto e a campainha tocou. Desta vez Yamato foi abrir a porta, enquanto Sora se sentava entre Koushiro e Mimi. Jyou estava sentado do outro lado de sua esposa.

Pouco depois, Yamato voltou para a sala acompanhado de Taichi, um jovem casal e duas crianças que carregavam dois bichos de pelúcia que pareciam estar vivos. Taichi foi até seus pais e os cumprimentou, antes de se afastar para dar total espaço para os demais recém chegados.

Os Ishida e os Kamiya olhavam para aqueles estranhos, tentando lembrar se já os haviam visto antes, pois eram estranhamente familiares.

"Quem são seus amigos, Taichi?" Perguntou o Sr. Kamiya. "Nós já os conhecemos?"

"Já pai, e muito bem, apesar de vocês não os terem visto por longos quinze anos."

"Quinze anos? Mas eles deviam ser muito pequenos na ocasião. Deviam ter mais ou menos a idade da Kari..." A Sra Kamiya arregalou os olhos enquanto falava isto, olhando bem para a jovem mulher a sua frente, e em seguida para a garotinha que estava meio escondida atrás dela. As duas eram muito parecidas e lembravam a ela de... "Kari?" Ela perguntou num fio de voz.

Hikari não se agüentou ao ouvir isto e correu para os braços de sua mãe, chorando, dizendo que era ela sim. O Sr. Kamiya também abraçou sua filha, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Natsuko Ishida olhava para aquela cena. Se a jovem mulher era Hikari, então aquele homem a frente dela só podia ser.... "Takeru?"

"Sou eu mesmo, mãe."

Quando ouviu isto, a mulher se jogou nos braços de seu filhinho que ela julgava morto há quinze anos. Logo depois o Sr. Ishida fez a mesma coisa.

"Estas reuniões de família não são doces, Jyou?" Perguntou Mimi, secando os olhos com um lenço.

"São sim, querida, e muito."

Takeru ainda estava abraçando sua mãe quando sentiu um puxão na sua calça. Ele se afastou um pouco dela e olhou para baixo, encontrando seus filhos e os digimons.

"Quem são eles, papai?" Perguntou Ichimu.

O jovem se abaixou, para ficar da altura das crianças.

"Eles são meus pais."

"Seus pais? Eu não entendi, papai. Se você é o papai, como pode também ter um papai?"

Takeru sorriu a esta pergunta de seu filho. Ele nunca havia explicado para as crianças o que era um avô, pois achou que isto nunca seria necessário.

"Eu também tenho um papai e uma mamãe, assim como sua mãe também tem o pai e a mãe dela."

"Então eu tenho que chamá-los de papai e mamãe também?"

"Não Ichimu. Você e Ichimei podem chamá-los de vovô e vovó."

"Legal!" Foi a única resposta do menino.

Takeru sorriu para seus filhos e então levantou, encontrando os olhos de seus pais fixos nele e nas crianças.

"Eles são seus filhos, Takeru?" Perguntou o Sr. Ishida.

"Sim, pai. Este é Ichimu, ele tem cinco anos e esta garotinha linda é Ichimei. Ela tem três anos."

"Meu bebê é pai!" Exclamou Natsuko antes de cair no choro e correr a abraçar seus netos. Os pais de Hikari também ouviram a apresentação e olharam para sua filha.

"São seus filhos, Kari?"

"Sim." Foi tudo o que a jovem respondeu.

Logo depois os quatro avós estavam paparicando as crianças, comentando o quanto elas se pareciam com os pais. Quando tudo se acalmou, todos se sentaram no sofá. As crianças logo caíram no sono, sendo levadas por seus tios para um quarto ali perto para que não acordassem. Tailmon e Patamon foram junto. Eles não queriam participar da conversa na sala.

Por várias horas Takeru e Hikari contaram a seus pais tudo o que havia lhes acontecido nos últimos quinze anos. As duas avós choravam enquanto ouviam sobre todas as provações que seus caçulas passaram, sobre o casamento deles, sobre o nascimento de cada um dos seus netos.

"Minha filhinha está casada e já tem dois filhos!" Exclamou a Sra. Kamiya no final da narrativa.

Takeru e Hikari sorriram ao ouvir isto e o rapaz logo acrescentou.

"E o terceiro já está a caminho."

Estas palavras fizeram com que as duas avós recomeçassem a chorar, indo cercar Hikari e lhe fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre a gravidez, colocando as mãos sobre o ventre dela para verem se conseguiam sentir alguma coisa.

Já era muito tarde quando todos se despediram. Taichi carregava Ichimei para o carro enquanto Takeru levava Ichimu. Hikari tinha Tailmon e Patamon adormecidos em seus braços.

Taichi abriu a porta traseira do carro e Kari entrou e colocou os digimons ao seu lado. Em seguida Takeru deitou Ichimu no banco e Taichi entregou Ichimei a Hikari, que a segurou no colo. Logo depois os dois rapazes ocuparam os assentos da frente e foram para casa.

~~~~~~~~~~

Alguns meses depois todos estavam reunidos na sala de espera da maternidade do hospital de Odaíba. Hikari havia entrado em trabalho de parto na noite anterior e Takeru e Taichi a levaram correndo para o hospital. Taichi rescindira seu contrato com o clube italiano para ficar no Japão perto de sua irmãzinha e seus sobrinhos. Enquanto Takeru entrava junto com sua esposa na maternidade, Taichi ligara para os demais e lhes avisara do que estava acontecendo. Yamato e Sora passaram na casa de Tai e pegaram as crianças, que haviam sido deixadas com Tailmon e Patamon.

A espera estava terminando com os nervos de todos na sala.

"Por que isto demora tanto?" Perguntou Taichi, andando de um lado para outro.

"Calma, Tai. São os bebês que escolhem a hora de nascer e não nós." Falou a Sra. Kamiya, olhando para seu filho.

"Olhe o lado bom, Taichi.", começou a falar Koushiro, "Como Takeru está trabalhando comigo e ele e Hikari estão estudando com um professor particular, eles resolveram ficar aqui no Japão. Com isto, você está vendo seu terceiro sobrinho nascer."

"Muito consolador que isto é, Koushiro. Minha irmãzinha está lá dentro morrendo de dor e eu não posso fazer nada. E é tudo culpa do teu irmão, Yamato. Se ele não tivesse encostado na minha irmã...."

"Pois me parece que tua irmã participou de tudo com muita boa vontade, Taichi. E veja como fala de Takeru."

"Calados os dois!", disse Sora, exasperada, "Olhem como falam na frente de seus sobrinhos.", ela falou apontando para os pequenos, que olhavam para seus tios assustados, "Se Takeru e Hikari escutam vocês, eles são capazes de querer voltar para o Digimundo. Quando vocês dois vão colocar na cabeça que eles se amam? Eu sei que Hikari está com muita dor, Taichi, mas ela sabia que iria sentir dor quando fosse dar à luz. Se você se esqueceu, ela já passou por isto duas vezes, e uma terceira não pareceu assustá-la. E Takeru está ao lado dela, como sempre esteve em todos estes anos, dando apoio a ela em todas as situações e a protegendo. Se querem minha opinião, ele parecia mais assustado do que Hikari com a chegada do bebê, pois ele sabia que não podia fazer nada para poupar a dor do parto a Hikari. Agora vejam se vocês começam a agirem como adultos, esquecendo as brigas, senão vou ser obrigada a dizer que seus irmãozinhos são muito mais adultos do que vocês!"

Taichi e Yamato ficaram calados depois da explosão de Sora. Eles sabiam que ela tinha razão. Os dois se sentaram quietos, esperando.

Depois de mais uma hora Takeru apareceu na porta da sala de espera sorrindo de uma orelha a outra. Seus dois filhos o viram e correram a abraçá-lo. O rapaz retribuiu o abraço, antes de se virar para todos os outros que vieram recepcioná-lo com inúmeras perguntas.

"Como está Kari?"

"É menino ou menina?"

"Qual é o nome?"

"Quando podemos vê-los?"

"Calma gente, uma pergunta de cada vez.", falou o jovem, "Kari está bem, ela está descansando neste momento. Este parto foi o mais fácil dos três pelos quais ela passou. Ela deu à luz a uma menina de três quilos e meio, que nós vamos chamar de Tenshi. Quanto a vê-las, vocês terão que esperar a liberação do médico. Agora, se vocês não se importam, vou voltar para junto de minha esposa."

"Podemos ir junto, papai?" Perguntou Ichimu.

"Ainda não, filho. Os médicos ainda estão cuidando da mamãe. Quando eles deixarem, eu prometo que tu e Ichimei serão os primeiros a vê-la." Com isto, Takeru saiu da sala.

Duas horas depois todos se reuniram no quarto para onde Hikari e Tenshi haviam sido levadas. Depois de terem visto como Hikari estava passando, todos começaram a babar em cima do bebê, principalmente as avós e os tios. Takeru sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Hikari com Ichimei no colo. Ichimu havia puxado uma cadeira para perto da cama para si próprio. Os quatro olhavam seus familiares e seus amigos paparicando o mais novo membro da família.

"Kari?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Acho que chegou a hora de fecharmos nossa fábrica."

"Como assim, fecharmos nossa fábrica, Takeru?"

"Nós agora temos nosso terceiro rebento. Acho que devemos parar por aqui. Eu não quero te ver sofrendo de novo com outro trabalho de parto. E, agora que estamos na Terra, três filhos são uma família bem grande."

"Eu não me importaria de ter outro bebê, TK, mas acho que tens razão. E também está na hora de deixarmos que Mimi, Sora e aquelas a quem Taichi e Koushiro escolherem como esposas continuarem a ampliar nossa família. Quando eu sair do hospital, nós vamos pensar em como continuaremos namorando sem corrermos o risco de outra gravidez."

"Kari, sempre me entendes. É por isto que eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, TK."

"Arrependida de termos vindo para a Terra, amor?"

"Nem um pouco. Sinto saudades do Digimundo e de tudo o que vivemos lá, mas é aqui que está nosso futuro e o de nossos filhos. Naquela época, quando Taichi e os outros voltaram para o Digimundo, eu nunca pensaria que isto tudo terminaria tão bem."

"Nem eu, amor, mas estou feliz que este reencontro tenha resultado apenas em alegrias."

"Eu também, TK. E espero que estas alegrias durem por todas as nossas vidas."

"Eu tenho a mesma esperança, Kari."

Takeru aproximou seu rosto de Hikari e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. Beijo este que mostrava todo o seu otimismo com o futuro, que parecera tão triste a algum tempo atrás, mas que agora estava repleto de esperanças.


End file.
